Just Want You To Know Who I Am
by EllyBellySmellJelly
Summary: Lola is a strong, roller derby chick with tattoos and a tounge ring and lets not forget a vampire for an exboyfriend. sometimes a girl needs a break from all this. Will Jacob be that break or will he add to it.
1. Chapter 1

**i've always been one to watch movies and create m**y ow**n ideas with** some** plots. so, again i came u**p with** this. **i recent**ly watched Whip it and its been playing nonstop and i love it even more characters are awesome and the whole message of it was just perfect. so i wanted to write my own little spin to it, its not all derby but my character will be playing the bad ass sport. so, here it is and i hope you guys like it. its a rough cut so bare with me. i hope you all enjoy and review me your thoughts.**

"How many times do I have to tell you to fuck off! "

"Oh, he's getting it alright. " I watched Holly look out the door and start laughing.

"They're on the floor having sex. "

"You got to be fuckin kidding me! " Rosa threw her uniform in the locker.

"What do you expect, they always do that. " I threw off my bloody tights and examined the bruise on my leg.

"Isn't as bad as the one you got a month ago."

"Does it hurt? " Smashley walked over to me and touched it. Red goo on her fingers.

"Damn, it's even bleeding. " I grabbed a wash cloth and wiped it clean. Ignoring the pain that came with it. You usually get use to the bruises after a couple of months in Roller Derby.

"What you doing tonight, Lola? " I looked over at Rosa while she changed into her clothes

"I have homework and school tomorrow. " The girls groaned

"That's what we get for getting a baby on the team. "

"Bliss had the same problem, remember. The girl got accepted into a big college because of it. Let her be. "

I watched the girls nod their head. Bliss Lavender was a hero for me. I remember coming to watch her play a couple of years ago. She's the reason why im playing. After she graduated school she went south and left to Texas for school. Joined another Derby Team over there. That's where I stepped in, Bliss had speed but I had punch. There's something amazing about elbowing a girl on the face and feeling the blood graze your skin.

"You guys know you're my second family, I love you guys. "The girls awed while we formed a group hug.

"Good night, Lola. See you Friday. " I grabbed my bag and walked out the room. Looking off to the side Razor had his girlfriend pinned up against the wall dry humping her.

"Use protection! " The warehouse was still the same since that first night here. The first game Bliss had been in, and boy was she amazing. She was fast and small. Then I remember talking to her about it, she was breaking out on her own. Her parents wouldn't approve of what she was doing so she kept it a secret. Her friend Pash was hilarious, just super blunt and goofy. We shared a couple of drinks during the game. Even though I was 3 years younger. I was 14 then, they were 17. Now I was 16 going on 17. My parents were glad I found something I loved, and something to help get my aggression off everything else. Sure my mom and dad freaked out when I came home with a black eye and bruised body but once they noticed it made me happy. They realized it was okay. Bliss said her parents came to the same realization.

My white jeep drove over the dirt roads and into the street. It had gotten dark by now, the only thing that shined were my car lights and the stars. It was a pretty soothing car ride. Maybe just an hour away from Forks. Bon Iver was playing though; I could listen to this man all day. It was funny how on my way to the warehouse I was listening to rock, loud obnoxious classic rock and on my way home it was soothing music.

It wasn't long before imade it home. My two story house was bigger then any other house on our street. It did hold 6 kids and 2 parents. Looking up at the attic I could see him already waiting for me. His red eyes looking down on me. The faint smile on his face. It no longer gave me the chills, all that lovely dovey nervousness went away after the 5 month. We broke up after our 9 months but somehow he always came back, I always went back. My house was always loud and yelling, the feeling was warmth though. Only loved rushed through these walls. I looked up at the sign that said just that, made me smile.

Turning the cold door knob I could hear the to littlest kids and dogs start running their way over to me. 6 year old William and 10 year old Daniel hugged me deeply.

"Did you win? '

"Well duhh, it is your birthday. " Willy was missing one of his bottom teeth.

"Im proud of you! "Dad walked over and kissed my forehead. By the time I got out of his hug mom lifted up my shirt and inspected my body for bruises.

"It was a pretty chill game, I wasn't thrown across anything or on someone. "Mom nodded her head hesitantly. Sometime it's like she kne wi was injured.

"We saved you some dinner, it's in the microwave. "

"I'm heading to my room, I've got to reread an essay before I shower and head to bed. " And my creepy boyfriend is upstairs. I wanted to say that. My parents thought I was done with Austin, they always said he was different and didn't fit in with my family. But they put up with him, except Noah. He hated Austin with a passion. Which sucked so badly? Noah was my best friend and my twin.

"Alright, but remember to eat! "Mom called out as I made my way upstairs. Making my way up I saw the 5 doors. The one straight ahead was moms; the other four belonged to my brothers. A little more off to the side were the two upstairs bathrooms. But mine was different. I pulled on the dangling beads from the ceiling and down popped out a staircase. I chose to sleep in the attic. It was quieter up here, sure it was colder then usual but I had blankets. Walking up I could already hear my record player began to play. I pulled up the staircase and locked it knowing my brothers would want to come up here; they always did after a game.

"I didn't know Willy's birthday was today? "He held up the present with his hand.

"I told you last week. If you didn't remember then that's your problem. "I took the present away and threw it on my old couch. The one I found laying on the curb of a road and thought it would look good with my other mismatched furniture.

"You still upset? "

"Well who wouldn't, you just blew me off. " I leaned over against the cushions under my window to close it.

"I had things to do. You know that. "

"I do, but I don't like it. " Other people's boyfriends, mine was extremely fast, extremely pale and dead.

"You never like anything I do. " His cold breath hit my skin but bounced off.

"Maybe I don't like you. " I turned back and walked passed him. I had two windows opposite each other. One looking out in the front and the other overlooking the back. My computer was by the front one. The black cover shined with blue because of the blue flowers that glowed.

"Well that can't be true, we always tend to come back to one and another. " He licked my neck

"You always tend to come by, especially after you get rejected by that slut. "

"Now now, someone is jealous. " He clicked his tongue and threw himself on my bed gently

"I was, until we broke up. Maybe next time you should keep it in your pants. "

I could see him rolling his eye behind my back .

"I am a man, I have needs… "

"You're dead, im pretty sure blood doesn't rush to your penis easily. "

"You wouldn't know, clearly. … " That struck a nerve.

"Im staying a virgin until im ready. For you to tease me about it is pathetic. What are you, 5? "

"Technically im 57, but my looks tell you im 19 " He smirked. I couldn't help it either. The guy was stuck in a teenage body. One that I found very attractive.

"What are you doing here anyway? "Opening up the computer document I begin to type away the closing statement when he came to sit on the desk.

"I'm leaving for a couple of weeks. I have to leave for awhile. "Even though I was done with Austin, I still cared for him. I looked up at him, his voice was one that I knew well even . Though I had only heard it a few times. He was worried and scared. I knew this shit head did something.

"Why, what did you do? " He looked out the window then at me.

"I told you about the Cullen's remember? " I nodded my head

"They somehow want me to join their clan, im not for it, obviously. " I shook my head at him. Another reason why he intrigued me, he was as much of a loan wolf like me. Both of us were fine with being on our own, sometimes we preferred it.

"I crossed a line I shouldn't have crossed? " I stood up and looked at him

"Is that why your eyes are red? " I felt my fist clench and crack.

"I haven't eaten in weeks, small little animals is all I could find. They really don't help. But that's not the point; the line im talking about is an actual line. I didn't know there was one but Jasper Cullen informed me. Anyway, I passed it and from what I here from other wandering vampires, they're looking for me. "

"Who's looking for you? "He sat me back down on the bed and unzipped my pants.

"I don't know, but the way he said it scared me. I know its something dangerous, so I have to leave for awhile. Maybe that way when I come back you'll miss me soo much you'll take me back, and I'll have something good to eat already. "My pants fell down to my ankles when he touched the bruise under my butt.

"You don't know how it feels to see you hurt. " His cold hands brushed over the bruise. His palm flatting over it. Causing the burring sensation to numb.

"Funny, you hurt me all the time. "His red eyes met mine one last time.

"Isn't it a little too cold to be wearing tights? " Noah eyed the leopard tights. The most amused expression on his face. Matthew and Franky riding in the front of the car.

"Yeah but I have a crazy ass bruise on my ass. My jeans will be too tight."

"I thought mom asked if you had any bruises? " Mathew looked at me throw the rearview window. Being the older brother at home he usually was the more overprotective on.

"Yeah she did, but this one doesn't count. "

"You know you shouldn't hide them all. "

"Look, I see the look mom gets when I show her a bruise. And roller derby makes me happy. Every time she sees one its like she rethinks about letting me play. "

"Do you really think mom would get rid of something that makes you happy? She didn't get rid of Austin? "Franky had removed his earphones and joined the conversation. He was a little more then a year younger then us. Noah stiffened up and looked my way.

"She and the rest of us put up with him even though we knew he was the reason why you got sick. But he could make you happy in a snap of the fingers. "

"Can we not talk about him, it really bothers me. " I grabbed my bag and jumped out of the car. Forks high is an ass wipe of school. Well, in my opinion.

"How long do we have until school starts? "

"30 minutes, you heading to Carver's? "

"Yeah, you guys coming? "Noah and Matthew shook their heads while Franky walked my way. The kid was already passing my height, but I was just 5 foot 1.

We walked down the street until we mad eat to the small café.

"You know, i thinks it's cool that you do what you love. It makes you happy and I like seeing you happy. "I smiled at my little brother. He was always the more open and sensitive of them all.

"Im glad you understand. "

"We all do, but it does freak us out. I mean you come home with jumbo size bruises. We don't want you hurt. "We bumped hips back and forth until we began to laugh. I wrapped my arm around his towering shoulder and brought him down to my level.

'What makes you happy? "

"Music, I think I want to start a band. " I let go of him and looked into his eyes. The blue shined bright in them, a passion late.

"Well, you got my approval. Even though you shouldn't need it. "We walked into the warm café. Sounds of grownup discussing about their kids. My kid this, my kid that, he's an idiot, she got knocked up., it was ridiculous.

"Well well, isn't it Lola Monster! " Sherri waved me over.

"Order two hot chocolates, I'll be back. " I handed Franky my wallet while I walked over to Sherri.

"Well, how was it? " Sherri was one of the first supporters of my roller derby carrier. She noticed me sitting here at the café for weeks, maybe months. She knew everything about me just by sitting down and talking to me. She became somewhat like an extra older sister. One that wasn't too far away. She had even gone to most of my games.

"We won, Yay! " I cheered lousily while she chuckled into our hug.

"I know you may have bruises on your body but I don't care! This is the season! "She shook my shoulders and faced me.

"Bruises, what the heck are you playing? " I looked down at Chief Swan. His mustache bringing back memories from when Austin and I would joke around. It was one of Austin's favorite jokes and impressions.

"Roller Derby. "The man next to chief swan eye's widening.

But before he could open his mouth Chief Swan spoke.

"You still with that boy? " Chief Swan had a way of pissing me off. Always was watching me like a hawk. Didn't help that my boyfriend bugged the shit out of him and tended to get himself into trouble. Especially with me by his side. Chief swan called us Bonnie and Clyde ever since we snuck into the school and ripped down the banners for prom. It was Austin's idea after I told him my hatred for school functions and how much bullshit I thought it was. He thought we should cancel it, so we went around ripping posters and he somehow was able to shut the doors completely closed. Thanks to his vampire abilities, that is.

"No, we broke up months ago. You won't be arresting me anytime soon. " Chief Swan dropped his spoon onto his plate and looked up at me.

I looked over at the man next to him. His long black hair was parted down the middle. An old ball cap rested on the empty chair. The man wasn't old but he wasn't young. His eyes held year's of knowledge.

"Well, if you excuse me, I should be going to school. Unless you are waiting to interrogate me again, chief swan. "Chief Swan just glared at me. He knew I had a very good vocabulary and knew how to get under your skin. Something that annoyed him when he tried to arrest Austin and I but it didn't work, Austin made sure of it. The man next to him let out a chuckle but held it It when Chief looked his way.

"Not this time, Lola. "

Franky came over and handed me the drink.

"Well, it was nice speaking to you all. " Franky wrapped his arm around me while we headed to school.

Have you ever had that moment when you're doing something and it's exciting that's thrilling, even though you've done it thousands of times? My skates carried me down the street and into Lapush.

"There's a hill around the corner! "

The girls looked my way and nodded. Passing out flyers was a usual thing.

"Whose bringing the car? " Tammy asked

"Maggie is, after she drops off her little man. " Going down the hill was my favorite. In an instant we all lined up and connected arms. Our knees bent forward while we flew down the hill with speed. Rain slowly pattered against our skin.

"This is amazing! " Smashley screamed out while the air went past us.

"Let go and speed off in …

"5"

"4 "

"3"

"2"

"1"

"Last one there pays for drinks! "

The flat ground made a few of us stumble a bit, but knowing that we might lose money for drinks brought our head back into the game. I was right behind Rosa when I saw a car approaching behind.

"CAR! Behind us! "Rosa went left while the rest of the girls went right. She clearly didn't know the area, for the rest of us; it meant we finally had the lead. The red truck passed by in a hurry and down the same street we went by.

"Cheaters! " Rosa screamed

The rest of us skated until we made it to the diner.

"I win! " I cheered

"Rosa , you're paying for drinks! " Smashley opened the door and skated inside.

"Well, isn't it the Hurl Scouts. " Pops owned the diner here, and he helped sponsor Derby events. His daughter does Derby in Texas but she started off in Port Angeles like the rest of us.

"Hey, pops. Brought some flyers. Would really like it if you let them out for display! "Holly sang

"You girls know I will do anything for you. "He grabbed the flyers and set them up right for everyone to see.

"Alright, let's get our grub on! " Rosa skated off to the biggest table and threw herself on it. Smashley tried to do the same but flew right off of the table. The rest of us watched with laughter. There was another group of people here. They had the next biggest table. I understood why. They all were terribly big, not a horrible way but in height and muscle. The only small things around were their females.

"You alright, Lola? " Maggie pushed me towards the table and threw me down the seat.

"Alright, what you girls want, it's on the house. "

Another screams and hollers filled the air.

"Give me the biggest burger you got, a chocolate shake on the side and im done. " I stood up from the table ignoring the boos from my crowd. Flipping them off while I skated to the bathroom. I felt the table of Natives watch me closely, like was some sort of science experiment. A sudden cell phone flew to the ground in front of me, the chairs squeaked and I felt like I was going to trip over it. Luckily my breaks were working fine. I stopped just in time to pick it up.

The girl looked terrified for a moment. I held out her phone and when she reached for it she was shaking.

"I don't bite, they do , but im pretty harmless. " Using my head to point to my teammates and sending her a soft smile which made her relax, just a bit.

"Thanks, I like your hair, and clothes. "She looked over my purple mid thigh skirt, orange tights, black skates and my van Halen t-shirt.

"Thanks, good to see fashion isn't all pink. " She blushed slightly

"Lola. " She looked over the tattoo on my wrist before shaking my hand

"Kim. "

"Nice to meet ya, well if you excuse me I got something to take care of. " I skated past her and into the bathroom.

J.P.O.V

"Jared, come on. She's smaller then me. Im sure if she can do it. I can! "Kim whined

"No, you'll get hurt."

"I don't understand you sometimes. "In an instant Kim got off her seat and walked outside. Jared right behind her.

I looked towards the restrooms. She smelled like coconuts. Her hair was wavy and a dark reddish brown almost black. It's messy form looking beautiful as it floated down pass her shoulders. The different colored strands in her hair stood out. The blue, pinks, and purples varying in colors. And Kim was bigger then her, in the height ration. This girl, Lola, was shorter; she had meat on her bones to accommodate the curves she had. But she was still equally thin. My heart was beating for her to exit out. Then when it swung open she skated out. For one second her eyes met mine. My heart skipped a beat. Her eyes were beautiful, her left a bright icy blue and then her right a rare steel gray with hints of green in them. It was like I was staring into her soul. Her skin was a light peach; her cheeks had a natural blush. A cute button nose that looked a bit red, her lips full and a distinctive pink. I could see us together, her and I. the feeling of her body and mine close together, and I could see us laughing, smiling. My heart tightened up suddenly, my stomach began bubbling up like crazy. It felt like pain at first, seeing everyone in my life pass by. Dad, mom, Rebecca, my pack, Bella they all disappeared. Every emotions I felt for them didn't exist. Then the pain left and all I saw was this girl. This girl I barely met or even talked to. She sat here masking herself my every thought and hope.

"Alright, I thought I heard screaming matches with Razor and his girl but the ones outside are by far the best! "A tall lanky red head walked in .her eyes already covered in makeup.

The pack let out a grunt knowing exactly what she meant. Jared was a little to over protective of Kim.

"Any of you guys gotten some bad breaks? " Pops seemed to like these girls.

"No, but Lola here has gotten some major bruises. Show him the recent one! "The loud one with orange hair and colored strand turned Lola around and spanked her butt. Something I wish I could do. I shook away the thoughts when I saw her pull down her tights. The pack watched intently as she began to reveal a grapefruit size dark purple and red bruise a litter lower then her butt. The look of it made me sick. I felt my hands start sweating

"That one has to be a bleeder. " Pops examined the bruise and grinned. That's when I noticed they all were. She pulled up her tights and nodded

"Just a few drops of blood but nothing major. " To see her smile and think her bruises war okay pissed me off. She can't do that to herself.

"Jacob, out now! " Sam ordered pulling me up and out the door. I looked back and met my Angel's eyes. She was confused at first but then she turned away and smiled down at the girls.

L.P.O.V

"Alright, now move that to the side! " I watched Noah and Matthew adjust the happy birthday flyer while dad started up the grill.

"You okay, kid? "

"Yeah, just tired. " I placed the streamers around the wooden polls making sure not to rip it.

"You did good last night. "It made me happy to see my father proud of me. He was actually okay with me playing Derby, he said it was better then football.

"Thanks, im glad you guys went. It felt good. "The red and blue streamers matched the other party supplies. I was glad I got streamer duty. I originally had balloon duty but last night I fell on my fingers, it was an awkward fall but I couldn't move them. They were just swollen from the bending and crunch. Franky took that job. Luckily mom bought a helium take so it wasn't just limp balloons filled with Franky breath.

"How your fingers holding up? "

"Good, the wrap helps. I give it a couple days until I can move them equally. "

"You were always a fast healer. Now come on, help me with the chairs. " Mom always threw parties for us, every birthday we had been filled with candy bags, cake and presents. Willy was excited about it; he couldn't wait until this day. He even said he'd shower everyday if we sped up the week. Right now I knew he was upstairs taking a bath. The rest of us setting up. Dad had invited his friends, mom did the same. We kids were allowed to but I usually opted out. Our backyard was pretty big, we had a swing set for the kids, a sand box and a trampoline. Dad always was the one to jump on it first; he was as big of a kid as we were.

The tables were aligned the way mom wanted them, and then covered by either red or blue table cloth.

"Alright, can you go pick up his cake. I would go but… "

"You don't have to explain, I'll be back in 10. " I kissed moms cheek and then dads before grabbing my keys and pulling Franky away from the tank.

"Come with me. "

I hopped into my jeep and drove off to the story.

"Can you drive correctly with your hand all bandaged up? "

"Yeah, it hurt but whatever. "

He stayed quiet for awhile.

"Are you and Austin back together? " My foot hit the reach suddenly. Luckily it was just to park.

"What … "

"No, I know you still talk to him. He called the other day when you were n the shower. You should really change his caller Id on your phone. "

I let out a breath and shook my head.

"Do you remember Michael? "

"Well obviously, he was cool. "

"Remember how hard it was for me to forget him, it still is. "

"But he was your first love, not some jerk that cheated on you. "

"Austin and I had our run, Michael was different. He was religious and he was safe. But I loved him so much. But he wanted me to be something I wasn't. It was hard to breakup with him, especially before he went off to his mission but I don't want him to be with someone that wasn't fully happy. Austin was different, he was just like me, and he craved fear and adrenaline. And I needed that, especially after Michael. He mended my heart because he showed me a different Side of me I wanted to see. A side of me no one ever saw. I did some crazy things but I don't regret any one of them. They made me who I am today. Austin is hard to forget because he gave me light to see who the real me was. Who I am and he didn't judge me for that. I fell in love with him. And that did go away after awhile but … it's hard to get rid of someone you share so much with. It's like two lost souls that meet someone that understands, you don't want to let it go, no matter how poisonous it could be. "

Franky looked like he was taking it all in.

"Are you with him, or not? "

"No, and I wont be but I do care for him. " Franky only nodded

"I just don't want to see you sick again, it was hard enough the first time. " We hopped off the car and walker inside the bakery. It didn't take long before we paid and went home. Franky singing along to my Led Zeppelin Cd.

The white box filled my arms, the cake was massive. I wasn't even sure it would fit through the door. Carrying it inside me heard dad chuckling in his office.

"Here take the cake to the kitchen, be careful. " Handing the cake to Franky I walked inside dad's office. The same man I saw with Chief Swan at the diner, and the same man form La Push was sitting here joking with dad.

"Lola, this is Billy Black. An Elder from La Push. "The man smiled at me. One of the brightest ones I had ever received. It looked like the man was receiving a noble peace prize.

"We sort of met, sorry for not properly introducing me. "

"I don't blame you, im just a native in a wheelchair. Nothing special. "He joked

"You're an Elder, I think that's special as it is. "

"You get the cake? " dad asked

"Yeah, it's massive. Mom went a little psycho with it. "

"Your mother is a psycho, that's why I married her. "

"Or she threaten to kill you or chop off you genital if you didn't say I do. " Billy wasn't sure what to do but the way his eyes glistened over I knew he was waiting for my dad reaction.

"A little bit of both. "Dad chuckled.

"Billy, it's alight for Lola to joke around like that. She's always been a bit … blunt and vulgar. ITs her humor style. "

"I didn't want to laugh if you didn't approve. " He confessed still looking me over.

"I approve it, she has my sense my humor! " Dad explained

"I should get going, mom's probably upset im not helping. "

I walked out and grabbed a cookie from the tray. I looked outside and saw the man from the diner. The very tall one with the dark brown eyes. He had walked out looking furious, after that I ate my burger thinking of him. His eyes were just … captivating. The guy was trying to figure out how to use the helium tank. I dropped the cookie and made my way over to him. I grabbed a black balloon and push his hands away from the gray tip.

"I'll blow them, and you'll tie them up? " He quirked a brow and blushed through his russet skin. The balloon began to inflate and I laughed.

"I didn't mean it that way, unless … "I smirked up at him and handed him the balloon.

"As much as I would like that, I don't share. " His fingers brushed against my hand and the shock coarse through my body.

"You arn'tsharing, you're tying. "

"You'd be surprised. " He waited for me to finish inflating the other one.

"My names Lola, and you are? "

"Jacob Black. "

"Oh, your Billy's kid. Awesome. "

"Yeah, you're Richard's kid? "

"Nah, I just like to show up in random houses and blow up balloons with monster like tan males. "

His chuckle made me laugh. Then I noticed I wasn't feeling tense or worried. I felt calm, like when you lay in a bed and find the most amazing spot ever. That warm feeling that fuzziest up you whole body.

"That's a weird hobby, do I compare to the rest of monster tan males? "

"Nah, you're kind of ugly. " He stopped what he was doing and looked at me. After noticing my smirk he eased up.

"Well, you're uglier. " He didn't look at me when he said it.

"Did you just call me uglier? "

"Yupp. "He looked over at me as he popped the P.

"Don't you think that im the one blowing and you're tying I can at least get some blow action, you though… You have to tie it because it will just float away. "Jacob looked down at me. His grin was just like his fathers, a more beautiful smile.

"These balloons will never leave me the way I tie these up, you though, will only last a while before you can't blow anymore. Then they will leave and deflate"

And there he was the first guy to shut me up. I began to laugh softly before talking.

"You know, I don't meet a lot of people who could shut me up like you just did. " Jacob and I had over 3 dozen balloons done by then.

"Where does that get me? " I passed the last balloon to him and sat up on the table while he tied up the balloon.

"Where do you want to be? "He quirked a brow before dropping the balloon in the large basket

"Well… "He was walking towards me but mom jumped in.

"Oh goodie, you guys finished faster then I thought. " She took the basket and pushed it inside.

"Noah, Matthew! " I could hear my brothers groaning.

"As you were saying? "

"I rather not say, it was pretty crude. " his blush hadn't gone away since I first saw it.

"Like your face? "His grin could make my heart come back to life. So take notes people, if I die bring this hunk of a man to me and make him laugh.

"A little less like mine but exactly like yours. "

J.P.O.V

The coconuts and lilac radiated off her skin. She wore a red knit sweatshirt that covered the black and white pokadot shirt I could see peeking out from the bottom. Her black, see through tights helped covered up her black short wearing legs and her black shiny business like shoes made her look adorable. Plus the bowler hat she had on made her looks cute. Her lips painted a bright red to match the sweater, her eyes as dark and beautiful as I first saw her. Every time she looked down her lashes touched her cheeks.

She was beautiful. And she was funny. The first crude joke she told got to me, gave me images but she took it all into stride. She made jokes about it and she loved to tease. I could see in the way her body movements.

"There you go again, you genius basterd. " She flicked her nails a bit before turning to me.

"How old are you? "

"18, you? "

"Im turning 17, next month. "

"Nice, a minor."

"it's considered rape you know. "She suggested teasing me

"Not if you're the one practically begging for it. " Her heart beat was speeding up. It was loud and beautiful.

"Lets get this correct, you're the one here thinking of me blowing, you want this. " She motioned down her body. And I couldn't help but look at it. She was especially gifted in the chest and butt area. Lucky dog, me.

"No, no. you want this. You want this entire 6'7 foot ass. "

Her eyes widen up a bit more and she began to laugh hysterically. Her nose scrunched up while she giggled

"Are you really that tall? "

"Yupp. "

"Impressive. "She looked away from me and watched over the tables. The wind blew her hair back. The colored strands catching my attention.

"I like it. " I pulled softly at a blue one and held it in my hand. Her hair was soft.

"Me too, I had only one strand but over time they seem to multiply. "She leaned up closer to me. Our faces only inches apart. She way spooking down at my lips then my eyes. I saw her. Those blue and gray eyes melt into mine, the softness and intensity she carried with her. She pulled away suddenly and shook her head.

"Im not that type of girl. "

**i always explain my characters after the first chapter, i wanted to rewrite an old character of mine in a more mature way, and she's a bit more rough and tough like some the of the characters on Whip it. it's the whole strong , independent vibe that im currently digging for story types. So, like or no? Review, sexy's. **


	2. Chapter 2

**thanks to everyone that reviewed. it means alot an di hope to hear from you again. **

L.P.O.V

"So, get at it. " Maggie shoved me towards Jacob's table

"Are you kidding me? No, he probably thinks im a nymphomaniac! "

"And your not? "

"Im a virgin, alright! "

"A virgin that is clearly masturbating often. Yeah, that's right I notice. "

"That's creepy and weird. Stop. "She laughed while she watched Riley, her son, play with Willy and the other little kids.

"Im just saying, he's cute. Go for it. What is he 25? "Maggie eyed Jacob and look like she was considering him for herself.

"He's 18, relax cougar. "

"Don't blame me, my crabs cleared up recently. I need some action. "She was being serious which made me start laughing.

She eyed me closely; her eyes were leaving traces on my skin.

"You're different, I see it, I feel it. " She grabbed my chin and looked into my eyes. Something that would look romantic if it wasn't Maggie or me.

"Look, I know we are friends but you're really not my type. "

"Yupp, girl you are hooked on that boy, I see that gleam in your eye. You're in love."

"Shut up. " I slapped her hand away from my face

"Don't believe me? I saw the same look in Razor, and in Smash. Look where they are now. Possibly having sex when I and you are here at a kid's birthday party. Enjoying these delicious treats. …Ex boyfriends are dicks, all of them are. Especially the ones you don't let go, but I know something more is going to happen between you and that boy. You wouldn't be thinking about it this much if you didn't agree. "

"Let's go get some cake. " Maggie slowly followed me towards the line of cake eaters. Her words ringing in my head the rest of the night.

It was days later and my stomach was killing me, I had a headache that didn't even let me do the simplest of things. I felt like shit.

"You can't go to school like this, mija. I can't go to work either, not with you like this. "Mom touched my forehead and shook her head.

"No, mom. Go. I will just sleep it off. It's cool. "

"Are you sure, you don't look well. " I nodded to mom and pushed her out the door.

"Im sure of it, just, please don't be home late. You work too much and you're always tired. "

"Always worrying about others then yourself, "mom soothed her thumb over my cheek and walked out. It wasn't long before I saw her drive off. I had the house to myself. Not like it mattered, my body was hurting. I felt hungry though, too hungry to cook. I ran upstairs grabbed the blue pea coat and shoes before jetting off to La Push Diner. Pops made the best pancakes. It wasn't long before I made it to the empty Diner.

"No school today for the Derby girl? "

"Im not feeling too good came by for some pancakes that are if you're still serving them? " The clock said it was 9 30 in the morning but Pops usually didn't like breakfast after 8.

"I'll see what I can do. "He smirked my way before heading to the back.

After paying for my food, much to the disapproval of Pops, I went outside and sat down on the hood of my jeep. It was a pretty good day, to be honest. Being here kind of helped with my headache. The thought of Jacob burned itself in my mind. Especially when we were that close, I felt something. Something I haven't felt in a long time. The feeling of wanting someone so much, that undying feeling of love. No, it wasn't love.

"Stop being an idiot, Lola. "

"Is that even possible for someone like you? " I jumped up and saw Jacob walk over to me. He was pulling on his shirt when I notice d his body. His abs and that V shape that I really didn't care for until now. If I didn't masturbate then, well I do now.

"Hey… "

"May I? "He motioned to my car and I nodded. When he hopped on, the car swayed a bit.

"What are you doing here, don't you have school? "

"I should be asking you the same. "He retorted

"Im not feeling so good haven't been. " He gave me a questionable look before nodding.

"Same here, since the party actually. "

"Pancake? " I offered him the Styrofoam box filled with pancakes; it took him awhile until he grabbed it.

"Im sorry, for trying to kiss you. I didn't mean it. "

I drank from the orange juice jug I had bought from the store next door and just chugged. He didn't seem to matter.

"Im sorry for denying you, I just don't want you to think im …. "

"….that type of girl, alright I get it. But what makes you think im that type of guy? "

Truthfully, he was gorgeous. And he had a personality. Girls had to be drooling at his feet. He was irresistible from what I could tell. Plus he's 18, his hormones are crazy, he's getting ass left and right. I dot want to be one of those girls that falls for his lame lines and makes out with him to only have my heart ripped out.

"Truthfully, you're too perfect. "

He chocked on the orange juice a bit. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Don't spit back into that, I just bought it you know! "

"You think im perfect? I'm far from perfect. "I grabbed a piece of bacon from the box and bit into it.

"You're perfect to me. " Jacob didn't say anything, he just stayed quiet. It wasn't until this silence that I noticed I was feeling better, my head ache went away and my stomach no longer felt like acid, my chest wasn't as heavy.

"It's you who's perfect. I'm the one who feels like im not good enough for you." My face looked over to Jacob's. I felt the hurt he had. Like somehow we were connected. It felt odd and weird.

"Why… "I couldn't finish the sentence

"I can't get you out of my head since I first saw you, it got worse after I talked to you. I fell in love with you more then I should for someone who barely knows you. But I don't. I don't care. "

The words he said made me heat up, the butterflies showed up and spread their wings in my pancake filled belly.

"You're taking this a bit… "

"Far, yeah I know. But I learned the hard way of sitting back and not taking what I want…what I want as mine. I won't let an opportunity miss me because I was scared to admit my feelings. "

"Don't you think that's a bit selfish? "A blue car passed by quickly. The wet street puddles flying in different directions.

"Call me selfish, I don't care. " I looked ay Jacob and saw how strong and manly his face was. The strong well defined jaw, the small scruff growing on his chin and saw. His Adam's apple that was prominent from his thick tan neck. He was just soo…. Beautiful.

"I can't promise you so much soo soon. " Was I really going to give it a shot?

"What makes you think I'll give you a shot? " I asked

"Im not thinking you will give me a shot, im fighting for you if you like it or not. " I looked at Jacob and laughed

"Good, I like fights. " Our eyes met once again, his dark brown ones giving me chills.

"You want to hang out, I have nothing to do. "

"Only if you don't seduce me, I don't think I could take blue balls again. " I looked over at his grin and knew he was joking.

"You're a fucken sicko. By the way, you have balls? " I teased as he hopped into the passenger seat of my car.

J.P.O.V

"Alright, I hope my floor can hold someone of your size. "She pulled down the string and a staircase showed itself.

"I like my space. " She answered after looking at my confused face. She walked up the attic and I fell in love. The whole room smelled like her. Coconuts and lilac flowers.

Inside her room it was dark, pitch black almost if she didn't have the glow in the dark stars around her walls, the different color light up flowers, and her lava lamp. Her bed was pretty big for someone her size but the mess of blankets told me she was one of those crazy sleepers that move around a lot. Nothing in her room matched, it was all different. It was perfect. I Watched her pick up dirty clothes and throw them in a basket.

"Here, knock yourself out. "She pushed me down on her bed and handed me a jumbo remote that didn't fit in my hands. Something completely different then the usual.

The TV turned on immediately, giving the room a bright light. She had a flat screen on an old crate box that had flowers peaking out of the holes. She jumped don the bed and lay down, getting under the covers.

"Would I be too forward to ask you to lay down with me? " I felt my heart skip a beat, but I looked back at the girl I was in love with, the one that held everything in me. She was just in a pair of gray sweats and a pink long sleeve. Her hair was braided into a braid, her face fully clean from any makeup. She was beautiful.

"No. "I slipped off my shoes and hopped my way up next to her. She pulled up her blankets and covered me in them.

"I don't want you to be cold, Even though your fuckin warm. " In an instant she cuddled up against me. Her head lying on my chest under my arm. It felt good to have her here in my arms were she was safe and warm.

"You're so comfortable for a muscle head."

Somehow, I knew that was a compliment.

"Thanks, hey is it okay if we could, I don't know… Go on a date Friday? "I watched her look up at me and think. She licked her top lip and nodded

"Yeah. "

L.P.O.V

I woke up to heat, the warmest heat I felt since moving here form California. I tried to get up but noticed the arm around my waist. I looked up and saw Jacob softly sleeping. His mouth opened slightly, his cinnamon breath reaching my nose in mealy seconds. I was never one to sleep well, hence the insomnia I had since I was 12, I usually took sleeping pills and tea to get me to sleep but I didn't need that with Jacob. With him, all I need were his arms and his chest. Maybe even his love. It surprised me so much when he told me he would fight for me. It made me feel good. But I was getting to ahead of myself. It was only one nap. One nap and sentence can't change my whole life.

My phone began to vibrate, moving the bed completely. I felt the vibration under Jacob, but did I have the balls to throw my hand under his ass and go for it. Whatever, I let my hand go under him and start clawing to it. It was until my fingers hit the warm metal that he jumped up and wrapped his arm around me tighter.

"If you wanted a feel, you should've asked. "He joked

"Oh sorry, I wanted to be adventuress. " I finally pulled put the phone and answered it.

"Lola Local! Last minute practice has been conjured up! Be here or razor will have your ass. "

"I really don't like the sound of that. "

"Who does? " Holly's voice said from the other line

"So practice is canceled for Friday? "

"Yupp, because we have a game Friday. " My heart sank, and it looked like Jacob's did too. He could obviously hear with the look on his face.

"Holly, the game … Is it necessary?"

"What do you mean 'is it necessary'? Obviously it is! "

"I have a date, Friday. " Jacob's hand grabbed mine. Kissing it softly making me feel like a weirdo

"Oohhhhh. With you? "She cooed

"A boy, but he looks like a man, a very tall delicious man. " Jacob stiffened up and his kissing stop. I heard Holly begin to cackle in laughter

"Whets the expression on his face? "

"He stopped and looked shocked. " Jacob smile soon broke out and he pulled me back into his arms.

"Im sorry Lola, if we could you knows I would let you off the hook. But I can't, every player must be there. "

I let out a sigh.

"Alright, I guess I have to talk to my delicious man. "

"Maybe you can make it up to him." She teased

"Yeah, maybe I can. " Looking at my nails I noticed they were all chipped from how nervous I was.

"Alright doll, I got to go, im on my break. "

"Bye, love you. "

"Love you too. "

I closed my phone and looked up at Jacob.

"Don't even say it. "

"Im sorry, but they need me. " I sat up on my knees and watched Jacob look around my room. His brows sort of together from thinking.

"I know, I heard. . ." his hand rushed the hair out of my face.

J.P.O.V

"Are you sure this is the right way Jacob? " I looked onto the small flyer I took from the diner.

"Yeah, I guess. "

Kim, Embry, Quill and I were on our way to Port Angeles to this so called, Roller Derby game. It intrigued me to know the girl of my dreams was playing. Kim was supposedly at her aunt and uncles but she somehow convinced me to take her along. Ever since she met Lola she's been intrigued with Roller Derby.

"Does she know your going? "

I drove up a dirt road before I met a huge lot filled with cars and people.

"No, she didn't invite me. "It upset me to know she didn't ask me to go. After that day we kept our closeness by talking on the phone. I wanted to ask her about her sport but I felt like I shouldn't. She really didn't open up about it. She really didn't open up about a lot of things.

"Does that make you at least a bit upset? " Embry asked

"I would be pissed if my girl did that. " Quill chewed on a donut in the back looking around.

"Kim, there's a lot of people here. Stay close and don't get any drinks. It looks like all they have is beer. "

"I could drink. "

'Yeah, and we can fly. "Quill shook his head at Kim before throwing his arm around her protectively. We knew very well to protect her from anything dangerous. We would be already getting it from Jared for taking her out to this when he clearly said he wanted dyer far away as possible.

People were everywhere, some in their cars drinking and laughing.

We walked up to a small parked desk form outside the warehouse. A guy with long blonde hair and a tie dry shirt looked up at us. Clearly not intimidated of us.

"How many? "

"4"

"That will be 12 bucks. " I handed him a 20 and walked off not caring about the change.

The warehouse had amounts and amounts of blears on the sides. Then there were a couple of folded seats near the roller rink.

"It's usually a good seat but knowing that the hurl scouts and widows are playing, so their will be lots of pushing. " I recognized the red head instantly. She was there at the diner that day and at the party. Her son was good friends with Lola's brother Willy.

"Don't you play? "

"Yeah, I just got here. Recognized your since I've never seen 3 big guys and a small girl. "She smiled at Kim and the guys before turning her attention to me.

"Where's Lola? "

"She's probably in the locker room putting on her makeup. "It surprised me a bit. When she wasn't going anywhere Lola didn't wear makeup. She tends to get lazy at times. She looked good either way.

"She's going to sweat it off, isn't she? " Kim asked

"Or bleed it off, but we like to look like hot crimples. Especially Lola. Half the guys here love her. It's the whole 'im young and a virgin. Come get me 'image she has. "The girl joked while looking around. I felt my heart leap and my fist clench.

"I say if you want a good view you take top seats in the middle right there. And for you little miss, have my water. "She pointed to a few empty seats in the back while handing Kim a water bottle.

"Thanks. "

"No probe, I parked beside you guys and heard. If you buy water here it's usually not clean. "She joked

"Thanks, im Jacob Black by the way. "

'I know who you are, Maggie Mayhem. "I watched her skate away towards one of far away doors.

"Alright, I guess we go and sit. "

It felt like hours just waiting but sooner roar later people started filing in. Embry and Quill went off to buy beer and pop corn for all of us. I sat there impatiently. The lights suddenly turned off and a roller shoe began to shine like a disco ball.

"Hello ladies and gentleman, its Johnny rocket and are you ready for today's match up? "The lights appeared again showing a guy inn the middle of the arena. The crowd was yelling and screaming.

"Bring out the Scouts! "The guy in front of me yelled

"Alright, lets here it for the black widows! "The screams echoed thought causing it to be much louder then it was. But the energy way sin the crowd. One by one the announcer called out the players. Each girl came out and waved as they skated around.

"Our next team has become an underdog but a fan favorite. Boys, hold on to your cookies, it's the HURL scouts! "

"Their team captain Maggie Mayhem! " Maggie skated out in front of the rest of the girls. One by one they all walked out. My heart was pounding.

"And number 67, La Vida Lola! " The guys in front of me erupted in howls and whistles. But somehow it didn't bother me. She skated out waving to the crowd and smirking.

"Damn. " I heard Embry whisper. Her uniform was small. It consisted of a small light green girl scout vest that early met her belly button , a small dark green tutu but luckily she wore rainbow tights all the way down to her black skates. Her helmet as green as the rest of her uniform.

"Alright, this jam will begin in 5 minutes. "

L.P.O.V

"Alright, we will start out the simple play 8. " Razor's white head band was going brown; I couldn't keep my eyes off of it.

"This early? " I asked

"Yeah, I got to agree, a whip this early?" Rosa spoke

"We score points now to frustrate the widows and get us our confidence. " The girls looked around and agreed

"Awesome, let do this. "

"Lola, you are our jammed. " Throwing on the stretchy star cove run my helmet the girls rolled their way to out positions.

I felt the adrenaline beat through my blood and veins.

"Best way to start a game. " I saw Eve smirk down at me and get into position.

"Don't trip. " The first bell whistled threw and it wasn't long before the second one did. In a flash I skated pass Eve pushing her to the side softly and letting myself stride towards the blockers. I could see the black uniforms all assembling a block.

"Can't get pass them, huh, Lola! " Eve was able to get through but when I tried to pass by they pushed my back.

"Aggression! Hit them! "Razor loved aggression. He welcomed it. And since this wasn't a really huge deal, the league was okay with certain hits and punches. Which made most of the money anyway? In an instant I charged forward somehow got my elbow in-between their bodies and punched the middle one as hard as I could. They all dropper dike flies while I flew by and grabbed onto Holly's arm. She flew me by eve in an instant while the crowd went wild

"Ladies and gentle, we have 4 fallen widows! " Johnny joked

"And there she goes around the court, I haven't seen this much speed since Babe Ruthless was here! " I skated around the girls once again. The crowd didn't matter to me. It was all about skating right now.

"We have less then a minute until it's all over! Scouts down by 2 right now. Their sending their smallest Jammer, Loca Lola! "I removed the mouth guard and breathed in.

"Loca, finish them off. All penalties are called off! "I watched Razor point out the warehouse, flashes of red and blue lights flashed. It was my favorite time to play. When cops arrived in the middle of the game, all rules were cut off. You were aloud to punch and kick a slung as someone one. The general rules suck but when it came to punching, all rules were gone.

Placing the mouth guard. I notice did was up against Kylie. A girl that knew how to get under my skin.

"Ready little girl. "The first whistle was off. Then the second. It didn't take he long to push me off to the side and hard into the rail. Half the crowd cheered while the other half gasped my off. The crowd pushed me back into the rink and I was off flying. I watched my girls take punches and shoves in order to get me to catch up. I Finally gotten up and grabbed Kylie's tall shoulder turning her around and giving her punch to the face that knocked her down to the ground and against the railing. Smashley stopped suddenly and climbed onto of a widow clearing a space for me to go through.

"Loca Lola has won it, she has won it! " Johnny squealed while I skated around making a very unladylike hand jester, it involved me pretending I had a guy penis and was spraying my love juice on all of them but these people loved it. It was some sort of jammed tradition us Scouts had.

"This is the fire marshal, we are closing this game down in violation of the … "

"Yeah yeah, we get it! See you next time ladies and gentleman! "

It was normal for teams to pretend that the fighting didn't happen on the rink. Somehow we didn't mind, we all had that winning determination in us. There was no bad in any of the teams. We were doing one last skate around when I caught the Jacob's eyes. He sat up on the bleachers looking down at me. A slight awe smile on his face. I waved softly at him and he stood up straight and waved back.

"Hit the showers girl, you guys has less then 5 min. "in a hurry we filled in two the small showers and washed up.

"You heading to Johnny's? " I reapplied the makeup on. It didn't really come off until after two days, so much eyeliner acts like a permanent marker.

"I don't know. . . "

"Her boyfriend's here, she's going to go get down and dirty with the dogs! " Maggie joked

"Attar girl, it was time. " Smashley said biting my uncovered shoulder.

"Oww, no. he's not my boyfriend. "

"Fuck buddy… Nice. "Razor walked in throwing his headband at the Manson sisters.

"No, just a friend, a potential boyfriend. "

The girls and Razor oohed making me blush

"Potential. I like it. Is he cute? "Rosa sat next to me and began to redraw the small star I had below my eye

"He's more then cute, he's tall, dark and hot. Doesn't even look like he's 18. " Maggie grinned

"Got yourself a man, Loca? "

I shook my head laughing

"You guys are idiots, we should get going. " I grabbed the makeup and threw it in my bag.

"You sure you're not having sex? "Razor pulled up the top of my corset making the girls yell at him.

"She has boobs, let her show them! "

"If I had them that size, I wouldn't even wear a bra! "

"She's a little sister to me, she needs to cover up. " I pulled the corset a bit up and grinned

"Better, grandpa? "

"Don't you have a turtle neck in that bag. " I groaned and flipped him off.

"I have to go, I have curfew! "

"On a Friday, your parents are too cool to give you such a punishment. " Smashley looped her arm around mine and began to bite me again.

"Just admit, you want to hangout with him, I don't blame you. Maggie showed me him and he's cute. "

"He is adorable isn't he? I don't want to make it a big deal though; maybe it's just a small crush for him. They do say it's always strong in the beginning, the crush that is. "

"No trust me, he likes you. When I was on penalty, he kept looking at you and when you got shoved or hit, he cringed. Dude, the guy wants you're …. "

"Don't say it. " I already knew she was going to say pussy. She always loved to say it to make me cringe. Im not a prude, but im also not a total slut. The girls knew that even though I talked blunt and dirty, some things did embarrass me, because I knew they were true. Jacob was hot, and I have teenage hormones. Ones that I would gladly use up on his body.

"Where's your sweater? " I forgot that I took it out when I was looking for my teeth guard. I had left it on my bed leaving me in just a black corset that didn't cover much, and a long flowy skirt that reached the floor. The sandals didn't help.

"I forgot it. "

"By the way he's looking at you, I'm sure he'll keep you warm. " I looked up and saw Jacob talking to Ricky, the guy who sold some of the merchandise while we changed.

"Don't embarrass me. " I whispered

Jacob's tall friend elbowed him and nudged him towards me.

His smile always had the same effect on me.

"Hey, you came? "

"Yeah, I wasn't invited but I had to see if you were any good. Here. "He pulled me closer to him and squished me into a hug. The single red rose in my hand. I felt how warm he was and how amazing it felt to be here again. It was cut short because Smashley let out a cough.

"Oh, Jacob, this is Smashley. My mentor and an older sister. "Smashley quirked an eyebrow at me and then looked up at Jacob

"She really wants you, I see it in her eyes, and when we mention you, OMG … "I covered her mouth and all she spoke were muffled sounds.

"Shut up or I will rip out your spleen. "

"Leave my girl alone! " I heard Brad, Smashley husband yell.

Smashley elbowed my side and ran off to him. Throwing him down on the ground and punching him

"OMG, should we… "I noticed Kim step away from the other buoys and look down at Smashley

"No, it's her husband. She likes it, kind of kinky but whatever. "I looked up at Jacob and felt my face heat up

"You guys all that aggressive with your boyfriends? " Kim asked

I held in a laugh and nodded

"We are very physical players, anything we could climb and beat is fair game. We tend to beat up the people we love for fun. "

"You hear that Jacob, she's ready to climb you and get physical. "His friend earned a punch form Jacob. It was the first time I saw Jacob look upset.

"La Vida Lola! You heading over? "Johnny walked over to me in his light blue stripped suit.

"No, im sorry, im kind of tired. "

"Eww too bad, hey, do you know if Rosa… "

"She's single, and you know she really loves light blue. " I played with the light blue color and flicked the tip of my tongue.

"You see, I knew that, she couldn't take her eyes off of me tonight, I think tonight is THE night. " When he wrapper his arm around my shoulder rib swore I heard Jacob growl.

"Well, you are STD free, and I know she is too. But wrap it up, we don't need pregnant players. "He nodded his head viciously before walking away. I looked back at Jacob and his friends.

"You did really well by the way. I have nervier seen a girl punch like that! "The shorter one explained

"Lola, this is Quill and Embry. Im sure you remember Kim. "

"Yeah, hey, nice to meet you. Im glad you guys had fun. "Kim's eyes glowed with excitement.

"Does it hurt when they hit you? "

"Depends where the impact is or who throws the punch. The rail is just rough and knocks the wind out of you. "

"Cool! "She squealed I watched Embry and Quill laugh at her little excited expression

"You guys drink tonight? " I could smell the beer, just faintly

"Yeah, just a couple. " Embry said

"You guys cant drive, I wont let you. " Jacob held onto my wrist and pulled me closer until I was up against this chest.

"I'll drive, Jacob can gown itch you! " Kim swung her water bottle in the air showing me she wasn't drinking

"Sound slices a plan, bye Jake! " Embry grabbed some keys form Jacob pocket, while Kim was hoisted up onto Quill's shoulder.

"Well, I guess you're driving… "I looked up at Jacob and grinned

"I drive stick. " I pushed Jacob away and headed toward my car.

"You have lots of sexual puns! "He yelled

"Im a sexual person. " And a wink was all it took to make him blush.

"Don't be a chicken. "

"It's cold, you'll get sick! " I looked over at Jacob. His hands were in his pockets, his shoulder hunched over with embarrassment

I began making loud obnoxious chicken sounds.

"I am NOT a chicken. Im just a protective wolf who doesn't want you to get sick! "

"Wolf? Well mar. Leader of the pack. You can watch all you want but im doing this. "I untied the corset from the back and dropped it to the ground. Along with my skirt.

"You don't even have a proper bathing suit! " Job's eyes didn't leave my body. I wore a hot pink strapless bra and gray panties.

"Don't act like you don't like it! " I walked closer to the shore line. The cold wet sand hiding between my toes.

"I like it, very much. "

"Then come on, please. Please. "I pleaded. Jacob let out a breath then looked around.

"Im only doing this because you asked nicely. " I squealed with delight as soon as Jacob removed his shoes and shirt. The moon was full tonight so bright and beautiful. As I walked into the water I couldn't help but ignoring the cool feeling and mesmerize the moon. I dived in suddenly; wetting the huge black mess I called my hair. As soon a is came up the moon was still there, taking up the whole sky alone with its small stars. The reflection noticeable in the water.

"Aren't you a bit cold? " Jacob swam next to me grabbing my waist lightly.

"Surprisingly, yes. But it's worth it. "

I threw my self back into the water and swam away from Jacob. His tan skinned reminded me of a Greek god. The way is shined effortlessly. Then his smile could bring back the dead. We already went over that though.

"Do you do this with all the guys? " I quirked a brow at Jacob's question. He really did look like he was asking a serious question.

"Only the ones I find extremely adorable. " Jacob dove into the water disappearing completely. I tried to look down into the water and see if I could see him. But it was pitch black. I felt the water heat up a bit and I knew he was near.

"I thought I was ugly? " I jumped up when his arms wrapped around my body. His mouth by my ear.

"I lied, you're extremely gorgeous. " I turned around and met his chest. The god like one that had me dreaming late at night. The way it was sculpted, the lines to defined. This guy was too perfect.

My hands made their way up his chest and around his neck.

"Really? Well since we're being honest, I think you're the most beautiful girl have ever set my eyes on." my legs had become goo, like a damn movie my legs went weak and Jacob's hands were their to pick me up.

"Did your knees go weak? "He laughed looking down. I couldn't really see Jacob's face but the outline that I got. Either way he was here making my heart stop and beat fast, all at the same time.

"Sadly yes. "He chuckled softly before looking down at me. His eyes searched mine, looking for something that intrigued me. His stare was so intense.

"You know, I really like you. More then you know… "Jacob didn't finish. I had the urge to kiss hi s lips.

I felt vulnerable. I never felt what I felt for him before. Never in my life would I be struck with such intense emotion that I was giving, yet more importantly getting back. I closed my doors and built walls and now Jacob was here tearing them down and breaking them open. I have never felt this safe before.

In the moment before his lips touched mine, I felt the warmth of his breath over my face. Skin prickling with excitement, a shiver raced the course of my spine and my heart began to speed. The voice of panic in the back of my mind was drowned by a desire to give in, and my body leaned forward into the wall of his chest. I wanted to lose myself in his gaze, but my eyes drifted closed of their own accord and I was lost instead to the sensation of his lips meeting mine. The first touch was feather light, the merest brushing of his warm, rough lips over mine. His lips hovered a long moment barely against mine before he moved forward again.

Moving slowly and deliberately he explored the silken feel of my full lips, learning each dip and outline. His tongue teased the dimple beneath my lower lip; causing my lips to part and my breath to come out on a sweet sigh. Seizing the opportunity, his tongue flicked teasingly over my lower lip, sweeping around the curve of my mouth in an enticing dance before slipping between my lips. I shivered with the shock of electricity his taste sent down my spine, my tongue curling around his, stroking along it and building the fire within.

My hands flattened against his chest and slid upward, over his shoulders and around his neck. The movement brought my body firmly against his, and I reveled in the contrast of his hard body against my soft, yielding form. As our lips moved against each other, their tongue danced, a slow seductive tempo that belied the intense desire rising in us. His tongue tempted and teased, enticing mine to follow into his mouth where he captured it between his lips. He sucked softly, and I shuddered against him, helpless to stop the small moan that formed deep within and escaped. His free hand slid down the curves of my body, and around to cup my butt, pulling my hips hard into his. Heart pounding, the blood roared in my ears until I was sure I would faint from the pure pleasure of his kiss, my head was spinning so out of control.

He released my tongue, and eased back just enough that his lips did not fully leave mine but allowed me to catch a breath. His arms did not release our hold, for which I was grateful, his caress on my ass driving me increasingly crazy. Lips touching lightly, he held still, waiting until I was ready. I was more than ready … my hand tugged him those precious millimeters lower, and I took his lower lip between my own, suckling gently. When my teeth nipped lightly, I was rewarded with the shiver of his body against mine. Emboldened, I slipped a hand beneath his arm and around, dragging my nails the length of his spine as I tortured his lips.

His moan seemed to fill my ears, and I thought it was the sexiest sound I would ever hear. I felt it resonate from head to toe and wondered how I could draw another from him. Licking my tongue across his lips, I teased him, nipping, sucking and pecking until he growled, a guttural sound that thrilled me to the core. He backed me up until my back hit the sandy floor. The waves coming up and wetting us. , and his lips claimed mine greedily. His hand tugged my hair, tilting my head back so he could slant his lips over mine at the perfect angle, his tongue delving and tasting my sweetness. Gripping my ass firmly, he lifted me with such ease that I gasped in surprise. Hooking my legs around his waist instinctively, I clung to him and became very aware of his hips nestled firmly between my thighs. Deep brown eyes locked on mine, and I noticed the shade was darker than normal, and wondered if my eyes reflected my desire in a similar way.

Both breathing hard, we gazed at each other a long moment. His thumb rubbed over my bottom lip, reddened and bruised from our kiss, deliciously swollen and tempting. I kissed the pad of his finger, smiling softly as I flicked her tongue against it. His eyes flared, his hand moved to cup my face and his mouth came down over mine. Moaning approval, my arms tightened around him and I welcomed the invasion of his warm tongue, meeting it with my own. Whiskers prickled against my skin, adding to the sensations that threatened to make me lose control. Fingers pushed into his hair, massaging his scalp and tugging him ever closer. He pressed me further into the couch, trapping me with his weight as his mouth trapped my tongue, sucking on it as his own tongue stroked and teased. We explored each other endlessly, wrapped in each other's embrace as we kissed passionately.

Nothing in the world had ever, or would ever, matter more than this kiss.

Somehow we broke away from each other. Slow small kisses separating us slowly.

"I hope you know this means your mine. "

I looked over to the tattoo on his bicep. I ran my fingers over it until I met his eyes. The feeling I felt for him was indescribable. Something that you only read in stories, but somehow it's real. Somewhere it's real and you'll find it someday. I was lucky to find it now, with such an amazing guy. Someone who was sweet and caring. Funny and handsome, just say he's yours already, Lola.

"I was yours when I first saw you. "

**Thoughts? review, please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to the very few that reviewed and alerted. I promise this one will get steamy faster then you will expect it. **

J.P.O.V

I looked down at her sleeping form. Her head was lying against my chest, her body cuddled up against me. After our little swim last night we both dragged our sleepy bodies to my house. Changing into some warm clothes, she had a pair of grey shorts and her rainbow tights in her bag that she used. I gave her a shirt to sleep in. She began to mumble about sleeping until she slowly opened her eyes.

"Do you usually stare at your girlfriends when they sleep? "

"I haven't had much experience. " She didn't say anything, just kept looking at me.

"I had one girlfriend; it was a week or 2 things. Really wasn't serious. What middle school relationship is? Then there was this other girl, Bella. I loved her but she had a boyfriend. She Kind of reeled me in when he left but he came back and there she went. "

Lola's soft hand trailed up my chest and then my cheek. She slowly ran her hand over my cheek softly. I grabbed her wrist and brought it to my lips. Kissing her skin while not taking my eyes off of her. It wasn't until I looked at her hand I noticed the black letters on her wrists.

"Is this … "

"A tattoo, yeah. " I looked at the words, 'I love you' written in cursive writing across her pale skin.

"My granddad was my best friend; he was the first to notice I wasn't happy. We eventually grew a bond with his stories about his time in war and the time era he grew up in. we had lots in common, but he could see through the fake smile I had on everyday. He's the one that got me the help I needed, he very wisely said to 'not give a fuck what those assholes think, be myself and the world would be mine to discover. ' …. I gladly took his advice, knowing he was getting sick every day with his Alzheimer's. He's still alive but he's doesn't remember us. He's like a child and everyday he could just be gone. Before he lost complete function he wrote us all letters, mine was written last. He held me while I cried after reading it. "She got silent after awhile. I heard her take a deep breath and looked up at me. Her eyes teary eyed, a single tear running down.

"I changed after that letter, I finally joined Derby because of it, he loved going to the games with me. He went to my first games, drove me and would buy me a shake after word. He said he saw how much joy it brought me, the atmosphere was where I belonged. He got too sick to go after awhile; it wasn't the same when he wasn't there. I forged dad's signature onto a tattoo slip and had Smashley take me, she paid for half of it knowing how important it was for me. The tattoo artist wasn't sure if they would be able to transfer my grandpa's words onto my skin but luckily they were. The exact replica is on my wrist. So, I know that every time I read these words, I remember the whole letter. I remember his message,… when I have a bad day, those days where I have to drag myself out of bed and just punch people in the face, I look at my wrist. It means to charge through the bad and get to the good. Even if it means blood sweat and tears. Because I know it's worth it, everything is worth it when it makes you happy. "Her eyes had dried up and gone to its crystal clean ways.

"I think it's beautiful. " She looked soft at this moment. I placed my hand under her chin and kissed her. My feelings for this girl were unimaginable. She was everything I wanted. She was kind, playful, beautiful, sexy, smart and courageous. She was herself. But I now knew there was a whole side of her that I hadn't seen before. One that I knew I couldn't ignore.

"What about you, what's this about? " She flicked my arm giggling

It surprised me how quick she could recover from her feelings

"Oh, some of us have them here. Kind of like a tribe symbol. "

"I like it, you have any others? "

"Unfortunately not, you though…. "I stuck out my tongue out and motioned to it. She began to sheepishly grin and stuck her tongue out. There, for the first time noticed exactly what got me wild last night? The center of her bubblegum pink tongue was a silver ball. A piercing.

"Sorry, I should've warned you yesterday. "

"No, it's was okay. It was different, in a good way. "And it was. It was different from any other kiss I had, not just because there was toughing or tongue involved but it was with her. My soul mate. The ring added to a surprise to our kissing but it made it more enjoyable. Meeting up with the cold metal heated everything up.

"You should know that I have two other tattoos then. " I quirked a brow and she laughed. Pulling up her shirt she pulled down her shorts a little and showed me the hip tattoo she had. It was a small pink heart that was simple but beautiful against her body. It was smaller then my thumb.

"Then this one is the newest one. " Leaving her clothes the way she had them, she lifted up her leg and placed her foot in my face. The same black letter writing she had on her wrist was on the end of the bottom of her foot. The letters spelled out "take these broken wings and learn to fly"

"Dad listens to it all the time, said he and mom met after singing along to it in a record store. They both continue to sing it till this day. The message is self explanatory and I like it. "Her foot was smaller then my hand.

"How long ago did you get this? "

"I think a month ago, probably more. Dads finally saw it, blew up on me. But mom was kind and grinned about it. Softened dad up after she explained it. The real reason why I loved it. "

"Are you getting anymore? " I watched her think, her eyes on the tattoo.

"I don't know, probably not. I think I've had enough. "

It wasn't long before I pushed her down on my bed and kissed her neck. The sound of her harmony giggles filled the air.

"You will never have enough. "And I meant it, she deserved more then the world, more then the universe

"I've had enough of you, and if you excuse me, I have to get home! "She tried to push me off but wouldn't let her. I knew she liked a challenge.

"Im your boyfriend now, you must get physical with me. " I growled

"You want me to get physical? "

I nodded my head as I placed kisses down to her stomach. In an instant I felt her feet press against my stomached and push me off. Her strength was incredible, in less then 30 seconds she was able to push me off her and slip out form under me.

"Holy shit, you're either strong or fat. " She spoke pushing her hair back and laughed.

"Strong, im sure of it. " I watched her grab her sandals and wet clothes and threw them into her bag.

"Walk me out, fatty? " There was something about her that was magical. Kim had said it was probably the earthy way she carried herself in. she never looked tense but like she flowed against the wind.

L.P.O.V

"I don't see why you have to go! " Jacob whined. It made me superior to know he needed me here with him all the time. I never had something like that.

"I'm sure we'll see each other soon, I just don't make out with a guy and not speak to him. " I gripped his shirt and pulled him towards me against the car. My back was against the cold white metal and his arm holding onto the roof as his lips met mine. Just like last night, our tongues danced together, as one.

"Well, isn't this nice, Billy. Two young kids in love. "Jacob growled at Quill. I noticed Billy hitting his leg as he wheeled himself towards us.

"Hello Lola, Jacob. " Billy smirked at Jacob and shook his head

"We didn't do anything, I swear. "The guilt on Jacob's face was funny. The way he looked scared at his father, who was smirking up at Quill and me. I think he knew very well Jacob and I didn't do anything.

"I made sure I kept my hands to myself, even though it was hard not to touch your boy. " Jacob gaped at me while Quill began to holler with laughter. The blush was evident on his tan cheeks but Billy only laughed d it off

"Well thank you for protecting my son's virtue, it's all I asked. He is just a boy. "Jacob looked down at his dad, a look of surprise on his face.

"And a boy he must stay. " I kicked d his leg softly to catch his attention.

"I should get going; I usually arrive home around this time, don't want my mom to think I didn't go to Maggie's house and ditched to go with my boyfriend. Whose virtue is still intake by the way? "I looked at Billy and threw him a teasing smile. One that he couldn't help return.

"I might be over later, don't be surprised if I do. "

"I agreed to have a boyfriend, not a stalker. ' I teased kissing his cheek one last time before I opened my door.

"Quill, you zipper is down. " It was, it was down and I could see the rubber ducky boxers he had on.

"Only for you, sexy. "He purred

"Hey, back off! " Jacob shoved Quill playfully before coming to my window and looking at my gas meter

"Stay safe. "

"For you. " I kissed his lips one last time before he backed up and watched me drive away.

As usual, I got home late but mom and dad suspected I just woke up later then usual. Which I never did.

"You guys win? " I was sitting with my family eating breakfast

"Yeah, luckily. " Dad eyed me suspiciously. Then it happened. The smirk I knew would embarrass me.

"Billy said you were with Jacob last night. Had a sleep over. "Noah began to choke on his food. Mom dropped a plate on the ground. The e dogs all ran to the dropped food and gargled it up while I sent glares at dad.

"Alright, I was with Jacob but nothing happened, I swear! " I threw my hands up in surrender.

"Lola, I know you live your life untraditionally but… even I know you … You don't… "

"Sleep with guys like a slut. I know but I didn't sleep with him. "Michael had started to tease Noah on choking on bacon when Noah decided to stand up form the table.

"Did you kiss him? " I saw Noah watch me intently. He was s looking for signs of lying and hesitation.

"Yeah. "

"You barely know him! "

"I know him well enough to know that he's a nice genuine guy. ….. That's why he's my … boyfriend. "Noah's eyes grew wide. Mom covered her mouth with her hand while dad chuckled softly.

"Well, it's Jacob Black. The kid doesn't even hurt flies. I think he's good for her. "Mom seemed to agree. It was usually Noah who had a problem with the guys I dated. 2 in that matter.

"He better treat you right, unlike the others. "He threatens. The deadly gaze he gave me was stupid. I've seen it several times.

"Who are you to stay who I date? You don't see me complaining about the whores you bring around here. "Noah always had the easiest girlfriends. After they were done with him they have another guy in the weeks.

"Unlike you, I can handle myself. I don't go getting depressed after every guy I date. And supposedly fall in love with! " He retorted

"You wouldn't know love if it bit your dick! Explains your girlfriends, right? "

Noah wasn't one to talk about sex, but the family knew he wasn't a virgin. Pretty obvious when you saw his past ex's

"Enough! " Dad had stood up and blocked my view from Noah's gaze

"Head to your room Lola, I'll be up there to speak to you after I get done with Noah. " Franky gripped my hand tightly before letting go. Feeling my jaw crumble I grabbed my bag and ran upstairs to my small little room. Where I felt no one could bother me. Quickly locking the small stair hatchet I heard his voice.

"His girlfriends ARE sluts. "

"How much did you hear? " I asked not even looking at Austin.

"Got here as soon as you said his girls were whores. Love it, you been talking about me with your family again. "Austin's eyes were golden again. He looked better then when he left. His straight nose pointed in disgust.

"It's so fucking gross in here. " I watched him open up a window and swing his arms around.

"It smells the same. "

"No, it's awful, like wet dog on acid. "

"I do have dogs, you idiot. " I turned on the radio.

"No, your dog smells different then this. " I grabbed a candle and lit it in front of him.

"Happy? "

"Somewhat, so were you? "

"Was I what? " I threw all the dirty clothes in the hamper and threw them into their desired color piles.

"Talking about me? "That's when it hit me. Those two weeks that he was gone I had forgotten about him and only thought of Jacob.

"It wasn't about me. " I looked up at him. His face was disgusted and upset. His blonde locks flew with the light wind.

"How would you know? "

"Because you don't smile that smile when im around. Your smile for me is more like a murderous one. The one you just had was more sincere, softer "he held my hands then scrunched up his face again.

"You fuckin smell, is this your brothers shirt? "He picked at Jacob's shirt and sniffed it. He really did look like he wanted to barf.

"No, it's, umm. It's my boyfriend's shirt. "I scratched my head, noticing the strands of color flying across my face

"Boyfriend? "

"Yeah, boyfriend. " His reaction was different then I thought. He sat down on my bed and clawed at his palms.

"What about us? "

"There's no us, there was never going to be another us. It's been over for months, Austin. "I couldn't believe it. After all those months of him telling me he was through. He decides it wasn't

"What about all those talks we had, the ones were I told you everything, I was there for you when you got depressed and nearly killed yourself! "

"If I remember clearly, you pushed me there. You caused this. "I sneered through my teeth.

"You know it's not true, Michael caused this, and he caused you to be depressed. You were living a sad life until I showed up. Realize it, you have said it yourself. "

"It's true; he did mold me to something I wasn't, something I thought I was. Then I met you, you were different then him and that's why I loved you. But it got old Austin, it got old. "I licked my lips and shook my head.

"You helped push me into a right direction but then you fucked it up, every night I worried about you getting caught getting killed. It drove me insane, and then you want something I can't give you. "

"I told you it didn't need it anymore. " Austin spoke through his teeth. His jaw trembled viciously

"Yeah, because you got it from someone else. A poor girl who thought you did love her. And what happened when you did, you killed her. Killed her after fucking her senseless. You killed her physically but you killed me that same night to. Only I didn't have a body bag around me. "Austin stood from my bed and looked out the window.

"I thought you said you didn't care. "

"I lied, I do care. And it sucks when I know you go out and fuck other girls, just because you don't respect that fact I can't have sex with you. "

"You weren't always this mature. " He joked

"I grew up because of you. Sometimes it's what you have to do. "

"This new guy, what's his name? "

He looked back at me

"Does it matter. "

"No, I guess not. So what, what do me and you do now? "

"I think it'd be good if we went our separate ways. Im done with you. "The look on his eyes tore me up. Even though Austin and I were done, part of me still cared for him. He was beautiful and magical. But he didn't hold the same intensity I had with Jacob.

"Just like that, well. When this guy fucks you over, don't call me. "It didn't take long before he jumped out of my window and left.

J.P.O.V

_4 Weeks later_

"The scent comes and goes."

"I swear it's the same one we caught 2 weeks ago. "

Brady and Collin were sure they caught another scent today.

"Embry? " Sam looked over Embry. Embry nodded his head in agreement

"It's the same scent. But it's stronger now. It makes its way from the school then to the Cullen treaty line. "

"Are we allowed to check over there? " Leah asked

"Im sure we can, Cullen's aren't in forks anymore. " It felt like the pack wanted me to cringe but it wasn't like that. Not anymore. I had my beautiful Lola.

"Alright, tonight we spread out and search around. As soon as you catch a scent you say so, don't go alone. "

"Can we go now? " I looked down at the clock and noticed it was a quarter till 6.

"Big night, Jake? "

"It's my 1 month anniversary. " I grinned. I had been in love for an entire month. With a girl that loved me back. And it felt great.

"It's so cute you remember. " Kim held onto Jared's arm for dear life while she blabbed about her 1st month anniversary.

"Go ahead Jake, you have a good night. " I grabbed my wallet and ran to the Rabbit. I had planned on taking her out on an adventure. Told her to wear her nicest dress and be prepared for a night of nonsense. I liked that about Lola; she wasn't high maintained and enjoyed staying at home reading or watching a movie.

I raced down the empty streets to her house. One that I had been to many occasions. Her house was as warm as mine; her family was cool and accepted me with open arms. Her twin brother Noah was a bit cold though; he would say hi but then lock himself in his room. Lola said he's just upset that I would hurt her.

That was not my intention.

"JACOB! Willy ran out and crushed me into a hug. The younger kids were loud and funny. It was easy to see why Lola loved little kids; she had her brothers to show her they weren't all bad. Daniel gave me a hi five before running off back inside.

"Where's Lola? "

"She's inside eating, as usual. " Lola always was hungry, she loved eating and she blamed her long hours of practice because of it.

I walked inside the kitchen where I saw her eating ice-cream.

"Already eating, I'm supposed to take you out, you know? "

"I did, but your half an hour late. "

"You would've kept him waiting for at least 20 minutes. She just came down, Jacob. "Franky took the bowl away from her.

"I got home from practice later then I thought. "

She hopped off the stool. Her black lace dress hugs her body perfect. It was a simple dress made up of lace on black cloth but she made it look like a masterpiece. Her collar bone and shoulders were covered up with just simple black lace.

"What? " She licked her teeth clean and watched me.

"You're beautiful. " The way she blushed was as beautiful.

"Thanks, your not so bad yourself. " She walked passed me and into the living room.

"Daddy, im off. " I watched her kiss her dad's cheek then the rest of her brothers.

"Alright, bring her back safe and sound Jacob. "

"You know I will. "His hand shake's got less threatening after awhile.

"Hey, stop right here. "

I looked over at Lola and saw her removing her wedges.

"What wrong? " I did as she said and made it to a small space.

"Just pull over. "

"What did…? "

Lola climbed onto my lap and began kissing me fiercely. Her hair was pulled into an old pinup look that made her even sexier. I felt my hands make their way down to he r legs and then up inside her dress. She let out a loud moan when I touched her butt. Squeezing it when she thrusted against me. Her kissing got slower and soon she was kissing my neck and jaw. My hands still on her amazing ass.

"Happy 1 month anniversary. "She licked my jaw before jumping back into her seat and pulling her seatbelt on.

L.P.O.V

He looked at me in shock.

"Do you know what you just caused. "The skeptic look on his face only made me giggle. Then it turned into a full on laugh when I noticed the bulge in his pants.

"Oh, I know what I caused. We'll find a way to fix it, don't you worry. "I leaned against his arm rest and kissed his Adam's apple.

Jacob didn't say anything, only did deep breaths as he drove. It wasn't long before we made it to Jacob destination. Only took an hour to get to Port Angeles.

"Are you mad at me? "He looked down at me and smirked.

"No, because I know you feel the same way. " I felt myself get back in my seat. I did feel the same way he was feeling. I could feel it in my panties and my lower stomach.

"You wouldn't know. " I hopped off the car and met him in the front where he took my hand and led me inside the small Pizza restaurant. One that Jacob and I adored and loved ever since he brought me here after a game. We just kept coming back and I didn't mind that this was my date night spot.

"Oh, I do know, your ass is very… "

"Shut up, I felt your boner. That's more embarrassing. "I warned while he chuckled

"Alright, well I hope you like tonight. " Jacob opened up the glass door where our usual waiter was waiting for us.

"Hey Renaldo, same seats… "I was walking to the booth we usually had when Jacob took my arm.

"Oh, it's our month anniversary. I got something better. "Renaldo led us to the back of the pizzeria, outside and up some of the stairs.

"Can you walk in those heels? " Jacob asked me. It was probably the face I looked like I was hesitating.

"Yeah, im just scared that you're going to kill me up here! "

"Don't be scared, I would never do that. " Jacob touched my lower back and began to push me form there up the stairs. It was at least 3 flights until Renaldo showed me the roof top. Decked out with Christmas lights, red and black balloons, candles and soft music. The small booth was set in the middle looking over the rest of the city under the stars. I felt myself kind of die. This was just so beautiful and amazing.

"Jacob… "

"Shh. "the way he kissed me was amazing, even after a month they were just as intense as the first time.

"I'll be back with your usual order. Enjoy. "

I looked around the place, even though it was musty and cold, it was beautiful. The nicest thing anybody ahs ever done for me.

"How much… "

"Does it matter, I can't put a price on you to your happiness. " The loving gaze he gave me made me shudder.

"Its you and me tonight, beautiful. "Slowly kissing my lips and wrapping me in his arms. I felt like I was happy, the most I have eve r been.

"Please, carry me. "

"Didn't have to beg. " I handed him my shoes and jumped onto his back.

"You know, you've done the most amazing thing for me today? "

"The best thing you've done for me is come into my life. " Jacob looked up at me. His lips outing and begging for a kiss. One that I made sure was as sloppy.

I jumped off his back and dipped my feet into the water.

"You're too sweet. "

"Am I giving you a cavity? "He joked. He looked handsome in his black button up and dark blue trousers.

"Not just one but many. " I threw my shoes on the sand and sat on the sand. It wasn't long before he sat by my side.

"Jacob? "The intensity and heat he gave off was weird. I don't think I've met anyone as warm as he was. It seemed illogical. Especially when I confused so many times of him having a fever.

"Yeah? "

"Why are you so hot? "

"Well, I mean sexy for sure… "

"No, you nimrod, warm. Like, why do you always feel like you have a fever? "

"You don't like it? " I wiggled my way out from under his arm and stood in front of him.

"It's not that I don't like it, it's odd. " Jacob let out no breath when I jumped him to the ground butt first. I straddled his hips and laid my hands on his chest.

"Well, you do say you're always cold? Maybe it's because im meant to keep you warm. " My hair had begun to let loose form its bun. Jacob's hand made its way to the back of my head and pulled the hair band that held it all together. I shook my head letting my hair flow in the wind.

"Soul mates, again? " Jacob had a theory that we were soul mates. I wanted d to believe it but it seemed too good to be true.

"You know it's true. Our hands fit together well, no matter what our sizes are. Our bodies somehow meld together like water. And every time we kiss, it's not fireworks but an outer body experience. " I ran my hands down his shirt, touching ever small button.

He was right, it was odd how well we mixed, and it wasn't awkward with us. There was a mutual understanding between us. But it was the honeymoon stage we were in, right? Because usually that ends up not lasting this long. It hasn't for me. Usually we went back to normal after 2 weeks and we cooled it. But Jacob and I kept that intensity for each other. We spent every free minute and second on each other. Every txt and call, every thought was about each other. I bent down and kissed Jacob's neck. Before biting his ear.

"I love you." Jacob's hands tightened around my waist.

"Do you … "he looked eager for my answer

"Jacob, I love you. I don't want to this early but my heart says I do love you. So why fight it. "

"I love you too. "He pulled me down again and began kissing me. Out tongues instantly meeting each other, our hips bouncing off of each other. My hands roamed his chest and one by one, a button was off. The last one was worth it, I held it in my hand for awhile as he rub my thighs. I threw open his shirt and ran my fingers down his torso like I dreamed about for weeks. my hands were replaced by my lips. Each slowly kissing each peck and abs until I heard him hiss with enjoyment. I felt him hard against my leg, I knew he wanted it and so did I. but it was too early to tell.

"God, I love you so much. " I moaned. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my head while I caught my breath.

"OMG, im so horny. " Jacob let out a chuckle and squeezed me into his arms

"We have such a long time for that. " Our lips met once last time.

"I love you… "

"I love you too. "

"Stay away from her! "I looked up and saw Austin standing there. His golden eyes shining with pain. He saw the whole thing. I could feel the guilt wash over me. Why was it so easy for me to give into my hormones to Jacob and not him .Jacob pulled us both up and threw me behind him .a growl erupted form Jacob test.

"Get off our lands! "

If Austin could cry, he would be now. I could tell by the way his face was twisted with pain and agony.

"Is this him? Your boyfriend's a fuckin werewolf! A dog and I thought he was going to be a good guy. You had to choose my enemy. " Werewolf? Jacob wasn't a werewolf, they don't exist. Austin stood up straight and glared at Jacob. Noticing his fighting stance I freaked d out and pushed Jacob behind me and Austin stopped just in time. Austin would never hurt me, physically.

"Don't hurt him, Austin! "

"Who is this! " Jacob began to tremble and shake.

"Why not, huh? He could hurt you! "Austin Spat

"I love him! " With those words Austin flinched

"I can smell it, on both of you. " Jacob let out a howl that made me turn my head. A wolf's howl.

"Come with me now, Lola. Please. "

"She's not going anywhere with you! " Jacob swatted his arm away from me and pulled me back.

"Lola, Lolita, mi amore. " Leave it to Austin to talk in my native tongue. He knew that's something I loved about him, the fact he wanted to know my culture. He learned how to speak Spanish in a few months for me. Unfortunately, it didn't save our relationship.

"Lola? " I looked up at Jacob and knew why I loved him. The intensity in his eyes that were always there, how magnetic we were with each other. He was MY Jacob. Not some guy who ran off when eve r he wanted to. But some guy that really did love me. There were no game s with him. If I needed something or someone, he was there for me. He didn't mind the small mood swings.

"Austin, go. Please. "

Picking up his arm and his teeth sneering, I felt Jacob push me back into someone else's warm arms. Ones that dragged me far away and shielded me from the ripping sound.

"SEE what he is, Lola. Just a monster, like me. He's exactly, maybe worse, like me! "There, in Jacob's place stood a tall reddish brown wolf. Bigger then a bear, probably the size of a monster truck.

"Come on, I need to get you out of here. " Jared held on to my arm while I watched Jacob run after Austin in the woods. Jacob was a werewolf. Austin was obviously a vampire. I knew that but why is this whole Jacob thing harder to take. Maybe because I didn't want another monster to out live me. I don't want to die alone or age without him. If there was going to be that.

"Is it me or is it getting extremely hot. "

"It's my body heat. " Jared said practically dragging me

"I … don't… "My head was spinning an d it wasn't long before I collapsed into Jared's arms.

***insert dramatic music* yes , and now the games began! Review. **


	4. Chapter 4

"Poor Lola, this isn't right. " I felt a soft hand sooth my hair back. The damp cloth was as cold as the rain that fell upon Forks.

"What are we suppose to do, we can't choose sides. "

I knew those voices too well. Kim and Emily.

"Why the hell would you choose sides? " I slowly sat up from Kim's lap and looked around. I was in Emily's house. Every one of Jacob's buddies stood there, a stern look on their faces

"Lola, we … "Sam started

"I want Jacob to explain… im not trying to be rude but I'd like it coming out of his mouth instead. " I explained

"She's right, it's Jacob's job to tell her, not ours. " Billy spoke from the edge of the room. Hidden in the dark shadows of Emily's living room.

"Where is he? " Embry and Quill looked outside first before looking back at me.

"He's still looking for ….. " Quill's voice trailed off.

"I know what he is, it's not that hard to say vampire. "

"We were going to say blood sucker or leech… but you could say vampire. " Embry gritted his teeth at me while sitting down on a chair. His head hung low while his hands clawed on the old chair.

"Do you really wanna push my buttons Embry? Im not in the mood. "

"You think WE were in the mood for this! " Leah and Seth were the first to jump in front of me and hold him back.

"Look, as much as I don't like what we saw back there, we don't know the story. You better sit back down or I will hurt you myself. "She threatened him. Leah and I had conversations in the past; both of us had a love for the dark side of humor. We weren't best friends but we both understood where the other one was feeling at times. We weren't friends, just laughed at the same jokes. But for her to stand up for me was something I wouldn't think of in a million of years. Especially if Embry was going to attack me, why in the world would that happen? Vampire ex-boyfriend is why. It all looked sketchy.

"You think I'm using Jacob like Bella did? " The disgust was there. It was obvious they thought that. I heard about Bella and she wasn't the most amazing person ever, but sometime I wonder if the wolves knew she didn't intend to hurt Jacob. She was wrong for making him think he was so much more but did they ever think that she did believe he was more to her then we knew. But her love for her boyfriend was much greater then Jacob's. Sometimes you have to choose. She chose the biggest love handed to her.

"We've seen it before and it hurt us all. " Emily was the first one to speak.

"Im not like that, I swear im not. " I looked over at Billy knowing the idea would probably hurt him the most. It was his son that was played with.

"Then who was he? " I looked down at the sand colored floor. I finally thought that maybe going away to Colorado was a better idea then staying here that summer and meeting Austin. That way I wouldn't have met him and fallen in love. Jacob wouldn't have to go through all this again.

"He's an old boyfriend, we broke up months ago. Way before I met Jacob. He's pretty promiscuous and we talked from time to time, it was usually just him checking up on me. "

"Do you love him? "

"No, I care for him though. I care for all my ex boyfriends. But none of them come close for how I feel about Jacob. Even im surprised from it. "Kim rubbed my arms, soothing the tension in the air.

The room stayed quiet until Jacob burst through his door. The loud bang frightening everyone that didn't turn into a big ball of fur. His eyes locked on mine.

"Who the hell was he! " Jacob roared.

"Don't you yell at me … "I looked him straight in his eyes? The ones that held anger and rage in them. If this guy thinks he can talk to me like that, well he was wrong. I wasn't one to put down a fight. Ask the 4 Derby girls I sent to the hospital with broken limbs.

"I could yell at you whenever I want. "

"Really? You think you can, that's funny because I'm sure you can't. "I stood up but he only blocked my way. Gripping my shoulders tightly.

"Think about your grip, Jacob. We've had this talk … "the room watched intently as both Jacob and I kept our gaze's locked. Never once blinking.

"I don't want to hurt you, never. But when I find out that guy is here of you, it pisses me off. For once I thought I had the girl but it's a lie. There's someone else fighting for you, a leech! Why didn't you tell me! "

"Why didn't you tell me you're …. " My voice broke. Sending my mind into berserks. I wasn't one to cry In front of people. But I could feel my chest get heavy. I didn't want any of this, all I wanted was a good night with the guy I liked and it went into the shit hole. Nothing was ever right.

"A wolf …Is that what you want to hear? A shape shifter, because I wasn't ready. Im not ready, I was hoping on telling you in a couple of months. Maybe tomorrow after how today went. "Jacob's anger melted away. His eyes now two globes of wet sorrow. I didn't know how he did it, but my anger melted away.

"He and I are done, I told you before Jacob. I told you I never go back to a guy twice, especially Austin. I told you about Austin and you agreed. You believed me. "

"Not when I see he was a leech. Did you know? "

"Yeah I knew, I knew very well but I didn't care. I was in love, a different love then I ever knew. Austin wasn't safe, it was adventurous. He helped me get better. "

"Better about what? I ask you every day why you… "

"I left home more then a year ago to rehab. So they could lock me up and tell me I was a danger to myself. I have thoughts that could scare you, that scared me. Thoughts that had me thinking about my own life, wondering if I was worth living. I didn't know who I was or what I was doing, so they sent me away thinking it would help. I came back for a couple of months met Austin, things were going great until he cheated on me, killed that girl after fucking her. And there I was again, requisitioning were I stood. Noah found me hanging from my staircase. Fortunately he was there on time to remove the knot. And there I was again, taken back to a mental institute. You know why he hates you, because he knows what I feel for you is stronger then anything I have felt for the other two. He knows very well that if you ever broke my heart I wouldn't think twice about ending it. You know why I leave school on Monday and Thursdays early? I have to go to a therapist, for her to tell me what im doing wrong in my life and how to fix it. Austin has this attitude that makes me forget, he had a way of making me laugh and helping me break free from all that. He made me forget how useless and horrible I was. He too was broken that's why we bonded, he knew what I felt. It's why he took his own life too long ago. I never questioned myself with him, any crazy psychotic idea I had, he was there to hold my hand. He encouraged me to live outside the box, to not live my life the way I should. He knew very well that I had no interest in living forever, so he helped me live my life now. He helped me distract myself, I was lost and he helped. If he wasn't there then I wouldn't have been here, I would've been 6 feet under ground. "

The words dropped out like bombs in Vietnam. It flooded the room with silence. .I saw Jacob shudder and look back at Sam. Looking for reassurance or some sort of sign.

"You wanted honesty and I gave it to you. "

"Why didn't you tell me before. "

"Before you could get invested, right? " Jacob shook his head furiously.

"You think im going to stay with you because of this? Im staying with you because I love you, more then you will know. Seeing another guy walk up and proclaim his love for you is hard enough. Especially when he's my mortal enemy. Someone im designed to destroy. "

"I didn't mean to, you know I didn't. He hasn't spoke to me in weeks. I told him to leave me alone. "Jacob squatted in front of me and rubbed my knee.

"I… I don't want to lose you. Ever. "

"You know I don't want to lose you either. " He pressed his lips onto mine softly, making me come undone again.

"What do we do now, she can't go home. " Leah sat by my side and grabbed my hand. She was protective of the girls, I noticed that.

"Lola is there anyway you can stay here and not have your parents got upset? " Sam looked down at me and I shrugged

"They usually let me go to the rink and back. Never anywhere else unless it's with the girls. "

"Can you tell them you went out with them? "

"I can call Maggie and ask her for help. She's usually good with this type of stuff. "

"Good, now we can have the guys go after the scent while you stay here. "

"Jacob, I think I should tell her the legends. " Billy wheeled himself towards me.

"Dad, but… "

"You go help, I promise I wont do anything to harm her. "He teased before sending me a soft smile.

"You'll be okay? " I was scared shit less. Billy probably wanted my head for the Austin situation.

Billy drove his truck down the small dirt road. Even though it was cold I could feel my hands sweating.

"I love your son, I don't want you to think I don't because another boy came and ruined it. " I wanted him to know I meant no harm.

"I know you love, Jacob. I see the way you guys are towards each other. Everyone sees it. "

"What about what I said, about the whole 'sick' dilemma? "

Billy parked his car and removed the key from the ignition. The sound cutting off and only the slight cricket noises that filled the night air.

"Well, we have our tough days, some longer then others. Some worse then others. But I won't judge because I can't. I don't know where you stand with it but I know your intention is not to hurt Jacob. I wont say I was wasn't worried when I heard about the vampire ex boyfriend but after seeing you tell Jacob, with us all in front. I knew you meant it. And he means it; he's there for you every minute of every day. He wakes up and talks about you, in his sleep it's about you. "

"Telling me your sons wet dreams is pretty far up in our friendship. " I joked. Even Billy let out a laugh.

"Let's get inside and get warm. I have stories to tell you. "

J.P.O.V

Nothing, I smelled nothing.

"Her house has a slight stench but it seems a bit old. "

"Maybe the rain washed it away, along with the winds. "

"A storms coming on, we should get back and report. See what else Sam wants us to do. "Paul and Jared ran ahead of the rest of us.

I didn't really think much about Austin. I could care less about him after finding out about Lola. No wonder she always seemed so reserved and quiet at times. On certain days she will say she wasn't feeling good or her headache was making her tired. SHe wouldn't eat on some days, and then the next just fill up like crazy on food. All the pills she carried in her workout bag, she told me they were vitamins. She wasn't well, she was depressed to the point she tried to kill herself. And now I was here, with her when I should've forgotten Bella long ago and found Lola to help her, to love her when she needed it.

"Jacob, I blew up on her. I just want to tell you im sorry but when the … "I stopped in my tracks and looked at Embry.

"It's okay; I know what you guys were thinking. It crossed my mind to but it's not true. I know it isn't. She's mine; I'll make sure of that. "Embry nodded his head and ran towards Sam and Emily's. I looked down at my paws and thought of Lola. Her beautiful face and her smile. The one I always saw that cheered me up, one that kept me fighting everyday. Now I have to do that for her. Soon my paws disappeared and my feet appeared under me.

"I'll tell Sam you're going home to talk to Lola. " Seth's reassuring smile didn't give much confidence

"She has a past, you do too. You shouldn't be mad at her for that. Maybe talk it out. "I quirked a brow at Seth and laughed.

"What are you, Dr. Drew? "

"No, but I have talked to her about it. Long before, she really does have some dark days. Ones even I didn't know how to respond to. "I felt my heart drop. If she talked to Seth why couldn't she talk to me?

"Good luck, Jake. " He ran off towards Emily leaving me in front of my house. The small table light from my room was on but the living room light was on full force.

Walking in me could smell her, the coconuts and lilacs.

"She's asleep, I sent her to your room. She took it really well. "Dad sat on the coach drinking a beer. But it seemed like he was going to call it a night.

"She wasn't a bit scared? " Dad began to wheel himself to his room.

"Well, she did date a vampire before. She's kind of is use to this type of world. "

I watched dad stroll into his room and shut the door. The small lock clicking after awhile. I heard her soft breaths coming from my room. Her steady heart beat music to my ears.

I chased after that scent like crazy, who was this guy to show up after that moment I had with her. How she told me she loved me, she didn't understand the feeling but she knew what it was. Then he showed up ruining it, ruining everything that we had. It had to be a leech, fuck my life.

My room smelled just like her, I didn't mind. I welcomed the change. Her body was curled up on the two pillows; one that I noticed it was hers. She always carried one in her car for when she slept over at the girl's house. The bright green contrasting against her peachy skin and dark hair.

Looking down at her I could see how beautiful she was even when she was asleep. Her brows were furrowed together. Sitting down on the bed I could feel the heat she gave off; imprints usually did feel warm to us. Sam said it's to keep us Warm even when we don't need it. It was only something us imprinters felt, Seth has even said that Kim or Emily never feel warm to him. It's a bond between the two, that's why it's special. A strand of hair fell on her face and my finger instantly moved it away. Caressing her face while I did.

"Jacob…" she moaned softly.

"Im here. " Her small hand came out from under the blanket and grabbed my arm.

"Im sorry, about everything. I didn't mean for Austin to ruin everything, to be such a screw-up. "Her eyes slowly opened and the tears fled down. Like puddles.

"Im such an idiot, I don't blame you for… "I picked her up in my arms and cradled her close to my chest. I leaned back against the corner of my bed by the wall and rubbed her back. She wasn't a screw up and hearing her say that tore me apart. She was more then good enough.

"Shh, no. relaxes. You are and will NEVER be a screw up. I told you before and I will tell you again, you're perfect. "

"That's it Jacob, im not perfect, no one is. I don't want to be Perfect, because once I screw up, it messes perfect up. Then im a disappointment and broken "I kissed away her tears. Each one making me hates bringing this out of her.

"You are perfect, because you have flaws. Flaws that are beautiful and wonderful. "Her head nuzzled into my chest. Her sniffled quieted down after awhile.

"So a werewolf? " She smirked her way up at me. Her eyes still red and wet from crying.

"Shape shifter but yeah, you scared yet? " She didn't want to talk about it, just yet. I could tell.

"Of you? Please. I've played against girls tougher then you. We both know you're just a teddy bear. "She hugged my chest tighter and kissed my bare chest.

"Correct term is Teddy wolf. " I joked

"That you are, that's why you're faster then the usual boy, you're warmer, and you can pick up heavy shit. Lucky me. "

"Yeah, you are heavy. " I smirked down and felt her chest start rumbling with laughter.

"I would talk bucko, you're still ugly. "She pulled away from me and sat in front of me. Her hair a wavy mess.

"You told me you were lying. "

"I was lying. " She took my hand and began to kiss the palm. Her soft lips like small pillows.

"Did dad tell you about the imprint? " She didn't stop kissing, only nodded.

"That's what scares me, I could be yesterday's news anyway. " She didn't know she was my imprint .dad saved that part for me.

"What if I told you I found my imprint…? " Her eyes looked away from mine and then to the ground. Her small hands clenched and began to crack her fingers. She was thinking and was getting angry at the same time.

"Then, I'll fight for you. You said you'd fight for me then I will do the same. "

I couldn't believe it; my own girl would fight for me even if there was an imprint involved. I felt wanted for once, a girl who didn't just play with my emotions. She would try to break a magical bond for me.

"You don't have to, fighting yourself is pretty stupid. Then again, you are not the brightest crayon in the box. "I watched her face come into realization slowly. Then I was thrown against the wall with her hugging me for dear life.

"You asshole, I fuckin love you! "This is the Lola I loved. The one that was aggressive and loved me. Don't get me wrong, I love every side of her but I knew this was the real her. The one with the aggression and the curse words, with all that badass she was a sweetheart. My sweetheart.

"Forever, Lola. "

L.P.O.V

"When are you going to let me see you naked? " I bit into my sandwich and watched Jacob emerge from the bushes with cut off shorts. A smug grin on his face.

"When are you going to let me see you, naked?"

I grabbed the bottom end of my t-shirt and pulled it up to my neck. It didn't take long before the rest of the guys walked out and began to whistle, Jacob ran and pulled down my shirt and kissed my lips.

"Don't… "He gave me a stern glare before turning away to look at the guys.

"If you do that again … "

"You'll shove your foot up our ass and we'd end up coughing it up. " They all said unison. It wasn't like I haven't done this before; it became a game to me and the guys. Who can piss Jacob the most, so far it was them. Stupid, imprint.

"That wasn't even naked. "He said I grabbed the small duffle bag and threw it against my hood.

"I brought sandwiches. "The guys hurried their way to the bag and began to pick one and engulfing it easily.

"Oh, you want me to remove it all. " Jacob blushed lightly as he reached for a wrapped sandwich.

"Only I do, not Seth, or any other guy. " He positioned himself between my legs while I sat on the hood of my jeep.

"Only you. " Jacob and I had cleared all of our differences since Austin ambushed us. It has been 2 months since that and he and I couldn't have been closer. Though we didn't talk about the whole rehab situation with me, he just tried to go around the subject. He did ask about therapy though.

"Im sorry to cut off the love fest but I have a bone to pick with you, Lady Black. " Jared sat next to me suddenly. The jeep going down a whole lot.

"What's up with you and Kim discussing Derby? "

I rolled my eyes playfully and kissed Jacob's neck before wrapping my arms around his torso.

"Kim has an interest, one that I can't take away from her. She asks me questions and I answer. "

"I don't see why you do, she's not entering derby. " I looked over at Jared over Jacob's bicep

"You can't take away what she wants, Jared. " I explained

Kim was one that loved going to Derby Games; she always went with me and had even gotten close to some of the derby girls.

"If she's getting hurt, then I can. " He retorted

"I do it, and Jacob's fine with it. "The pack got quiet instantly. That very silence that I knew to well.

"About that… "I looked up at Jacob and shook my head at him.

"Don't you fuckin dare tell me I can't play, I did it before you and im not going to stop. "

"Just listen, I know you like it but it's hard to see you come home with bruises or blood. "

"It wasn't even MY blood, I told you I accidentally elbowed Sandy in the nose! "

"Regardless, he doesn't like it. And I've seen the bruises and those babies are gnarly. Kim's not joining and don't want you to keep answering her questions. "

"I'll let Kim decide what she wants, and I'm not going to stop either. It's hypercritical of you since you go off and hunt vampires and come home all cut up and dirty. "

"It's different, we are genetically made to do that. " Embry smirked

"What if im genetically made to play Derby, you wouldn't want to keep me away from my dreams, will you? "

I watched Jacob look at Jared. Jared's dark eyes beckoned Jacob to join forces with him.

"No, I wouldn't. " My lips collided with Jacob's cheek as the words erupted out of his mouth.

"Pussy whipped! "The guys all laughed and chuckled. Even making whipping noises while I smiled into his neck and nipped at it.

"At least im getting something! " Jacob retorted wrapping his arms around me.

"Oh is he now, Lola? " Quill asked

"Oh, he definitely is getting something! " I spanked his butt before pushing him away and jumping down.

"Emily says to get back for dinner and a meeting, Sam has some news. "

"Alright, see you guys there! "The boys all ran down the road hollering and whooping nonsense.

"I meant it… "Jacob grabbed the duffle bag and began putting away the wrappers and napkins.

"I know you did. " Did he really have to be like this? Protective like my father.

"It hurts to see you bruised up, and I know you can take care of yourself but it's hard. You're my imprint and every time I see you hurt, it's my instinct to stop and prevent it. The bruises hurt for me too. "

I looked over at Jacob while I drove the jeep. He was being honest, and I didn't like it. He was saying he didn't like my sport. The sport that helped me with my aggression.

"I know but it helps me, you know that. And im sorry for getting bruised up, what if I promise to be more careful. "He slipped his hand on mine and clutched it.

"I know, I won't stop you from going, so I agree with being more careful."

I drove up to Emily's small little house and looked at Jacob.

"Good, if you didn't I would've had to kick your ass again. " I hopped off and ran inside, as soon a is reached the door Jacob wrapped his arms around my middle and threw me over his shoulder. Both of us laughing like maniacs.

"Wide load coming through! " Jacob yelled pushing past the guys and throwing me down on the coach.

"The only wide load is you! " I punched Jacob's chest as hard as I could know I wouldn't hurt him, but I'll get somewhat of a response.

"Oh really. "He jumped on me and bit my shoulder hard. I let out a yelp and continued to giggle.

"That wide load is in his pants, Lola! You should see, it's HUGE! " Paul yelled. The guys all chuckled to themselves while Jacob and I continued to playfully fight.

"I can't wait to see it! " I managed to lift my leg up from under his torso and pressed my foot up against this chest . Kicking him away was my only hope, my legs were pretty strong. Jacob unlatched himself from my shoulder and then picked me up in his arms. Sitting us down on the couch.

"Oh, you will be amazed. " his lips were heaven to me, just so warm and rough. The complete opposite of mine. They mended well together, just like him and I. every kiss had the same amount of passion , so much that every time we let go I felt dizzy. Lightheaded, but I was always reenergized when he held me tight.

"Enough with his penis size, lets get to business! " Quill sat next to us .

"Penis size is business. " I joked

"No, it's THE business! " Collin hi fived me before we both started hollering

"We found another scent. " Sam spoke up and held Emily closely to him.

"Where?" Leah walked in pulling on her socks.

"Near the old Cullen house, it's not Austin's , more like a new one. " Sam explained

"Did he have any friends? " Seth asked.

It was easy to think of Austin's friends, they were all human and druggies. Really chill out guys but none of them were ever vamps or knew about Austin's true character.

"No, human ones but those were more drugged out of their mines to know anything. "

"No vampires? "

"Not that I know of. "

"Alright, if you find anything make sure to say something, we have two leech cases on our hands and that's not good. "

"So what, you love the guy yet? " Rosa asked .Just the thought of Jacob sent bubbles of happiness through my body.

The girls began ohh and laughing when they noticed the smile on my face.

"Why haven't you told us? " Holly whipped her shirt at me before throwing it in her locker

"I don't know, it's weird. He's different. " I threw my ripped tights down into the locker along with my tutu.

"We can tell. " I looked up at Smashley who brushed her hair furiously, a smile on her red lips.

"Oh, can you? "

"You've changed, it's like you've gotten softer. "

"Lady like. " Razor walked in and sat down on the old beat up candy machine

"Shut up, where's your girl? " I asked him

"Her mom got sick so she's home with her. But it doesn't stop your boy toy conversation . " He pointed out

"Next game, we go to the Diner for a boyfriend beat down. "

The girls began to get rowdy and make kissy noises.

"No, we are not going to do that! " There smug grins could've made a grown man shit his pants.

"We do it all the time, it's like a membership for our other halves. Plus I've seen him, he looks like a tough guy! " Holly interjected.

"Can I give him a heads up? " I looked at Razor who shook his head

"Sorry, kiddo. No heads up, if he could handle the girls, he could handle you. "

Boyfriend beat down was shit. Well it was fun, unless it was your boyfriend. When Molly brought Frank, we jumped him right behind the diner. Smashley gave him a bloody eye. It was usually her you had to watch out for. It was all in good fun. Razor gave us 3 minutes to beat the shit out of the guy, then we helped him up and welcomed him to the Hurl Scout family. I didn't go through it with Austin since he ditched me that day to go with his 'friend' aka dead slut number 1. I kind of knew Austin would be okay since he is made out of stone but Jacob was flesh. I know he's a man, a shape shifter and could take much more then a few punches. But the thought of him getting beat up killed me. Especially if it was meant to be for fun, inflicted pain sometimes isn't fun when you're in love with the victim.

"Fine, but if he gets bruised up just a bit… "

"Look at her, already defending the guy even though he could beat all our asses. " Smashley pushed passed me and kissed my cheek.

"Got to go bitches, sex night tonight! "

"Isn't that every night? " I asked

"And that's why every morning im feeling good. "

My room was its usual mess, I had clothes everywhere.

"Hello beautiful.. " locking the door trap, I turned around to find the man of my dreams.

"Hola, handsome. " I hugged Jacob tightly against me before emplacing my lips on his. His hands roaming down my back.

"How was your game? "

"Somewhat well . " I walked over to my bathroom that dad had gotten running after a month and turned on the light.

"Sorry I couldn't go, Sam's got me running patrol while the pups finish homework and stuff. " Jacob laid on my bed sprawled out. His eyes closed completely, and his body shirtless.

"You know its okay Jake. You don't have to go to every game. "

"I don't but I want to. "

J.P.O.V

I watched her pull down her pants like the other times she had. Her legs smooth and curvy with muscle. I had seen her body numerous of times in her underwear. The yellow lacy panties showed off her amazing butt. One that I spanked numerous times knowing it made her giggle and playful.

"Can you untie me? " She walked towards me in the red corset and sat in front of me.

She was beautiful then anything I had ever seen. She was my treasure. There wasn't anything I did that didn't involve her, and the more time I spent with her the more I fell in love. If it was possible for that. Our relationship grew over the past weeks, it was perfect for us. The playfulness, the love, the affection and the friendship.

There was an understand between us, one that I don't think anyone ever understood. We could have argued for days but with an instant we both realized we were over reacting and stop it. Or one of us would stop and get playful with the other. Erasing the thick air of tenseness.

Then behind all that intensity was the physical want we had for each other. Our souls were obviously connected but our bodies haven't. And boy did I dream of that. Lola had a body, one I couldn't even dream of. Her body was proportioned wonderfully. A nice plump butt for me to hold on with my hands, a small waist to wrap my arms around. Hips to pull her to me, a stomach that was not completely flat but held just a bit of softness for me to lie on and then her boobs. Two big round boobs that were more then a handful for me. I untied the ribbon from her corset and kissed her back softly before untying the last knot.

"Shower with me? " I looked up away from her exposed back.

"What? "

I felt awaken, especially in my pants.

"Shower with me, that way you can kill two birds with one stone. "

"But, that's … "

"Look, you and I are a forever thing. One day you will see me naked and I will see you. I'm not saying to fuck the shit out of me but shower with me. "Just the thought of fucking her was unbearable. My shorts had gotten tighter then I thought.

"I know, I just don't want to pressure you. "

She turned over to me and kissed my jaw. Her soft lips cold and wet.

"It's usually me that's pressuring you. " She stood up and faced away. Her butt swaying while she walked to the bathroom.

"If you change your mind, ill be in the shower. " I looked down at the corset on the floor, then at the bathroom. My pants were too tight for me to breath; this girl was going to be the death of me. I could already hear the water running and hitting the white porcelain tub. It wasn't long before I opened the door and watched her silhouette bend over.

"Drop the soap? " She jumped up startled then looked my way. The dark silhouette noticeable against the gray shower curtain. Every beautiful curve outlined on her body, like a shadow.

"Only for you." her voice purred.

"So … "I don't know why I got embarrassed but I did know what to say. How do I tell her I wanted to do this? I wanted to shower with her. It sounds odd since we have never really had sex but I didn't want to screw this up.

"Soo? "She repeated. The bathroom became a foggy mist soon.

"Is that invitation still up? "

She peered her head through the curtain, her hair damp over her shoulder while she grinned. But the soft blush of her neck and face showed me she was too embarrassed. Easing my nervousness, she nodded.

"I have some of your clothes here too, so you won't go home in your dirty ones. "It didn't take me long to peer off my clothes and hop in.

Her shower was big, too big for just her. But it fit me and her perfectly. I tried my hardest not to look down at her body. I wanted to respect her, even if part of me wanted to throw her against the wall and give it to her good.

"Relax, it's all normal things. " I felt her bare chest touch my stomach. Exactly where she stood at.

_Lime Alert _

"Don't be shy, I like that you're excited. " I heard her giggle and trace her fingers down my body until she got to my dick. Her small hand tugging it suddenly sends me up against the wall.

"Don't… "I grabbed her wrist before she was able to pull down.

"Please, let me. I want to. "She licked the outline of my jaw. The slick wet feeling sending the hair on my body straight up. There was that part of me that said no, I shouldn't let her do this. It's too intimate but then I was horny and wanted this girl so much. I let go of her waist and she giggled.

"That's my boy, my BIG boy. " Her small hand clenched around me softly, slowly beating me off. It took a couple of tugs before I felt comfortable thrusting into her hand.

"That's it baby, mmm. " I grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to me while she kissed my chest and worked her hand.

"Tell me you want this, tell me you like this. "

"I love this, faster baby. "She followed my pleads and went faster. Her rhythm meeting mine.

My hand made its way down her body until I got to her butt. Squeezing it tightly making her moan into my neck.

Then the sudden pulse from the balls sparked. It became tight and I felt myself just explode moaning her name over and over again.

"Well, I got to admit, the guys were right when they said you were big. "

_END LIME_

L.P.O.V

Jacob couldn't stop looking at me after the shower. His eyes were just glazed over with intensity.

"You sure you're okay? " I jumped on my bed and turned around to look at him. He stood by my bathroom door shaking off his wet hair like the dog he was. But he was handsome, my handsome Jacob.

"Yeah, I just. I love you, soo much. "He stood there for awhile just looking at me. His eyes on my bare legs since I only wore my underwear to sleep.

"Come over here, please. " Jacob was way bigger then me, we all knew that but I liked him this way. I felt protected with him, like no one would come and hurt me because he was here. His body climbed on top of mine softly. He knew a big guy like him would be such a softy and a teddy bear.

"I love you too, more then I thought I would. And im sorry if I made you do anything you weren't ready to do. "His lips captured mine roughly.

"You didn't make me do something I didn't want, I wanted to do so much. Im just hoping we don't move on to fast, we have so much time to do all those things. "Jacob was by far the perfect gentleman. The perfect male specimen.

"Jacob, I love you and I understand. Maybe we are going to fast but I can't help it. Everything is just so intense that even I'm surprised. ."

I played with his hair and watched him smile at me.

"What do you want to do? "

I wanted to do so many things with Jacob. So many sinful things but the lady side of me told me to slow down.

"How about we wait it through? Until everything's done and over. The last thing we want is an unplanned pregnancy. "

Jacob nodded and licked the side of my face making me chuckle before standing up.

"I have to go. But I'll see you soon. "I wiped off the saliva and walked him to my window.

"Now, don't run off and go looking for trouble." I joked

"Trust me, your enough for the time being. " He kissed my lips once last time before hoping down.

"I love you. "

"I love you too, wolf boy. "

**I KNOW ITS BEEN A VERY LONG TIME BUT I HAVE BEEN SUPER BUSY WITH WORK AND RAISING MY 1 YEAR old.**

**IVE MET A MINI ME ON HERE AND HAVE THOUGHT ABOUT GIVING HER MY STORIES. SHE AND I ARE ALIKE, HECK WE HAVE THE SAME NAME! LOL BUT YOU WILL BE IN GREAT HANDS. HER NAME IS DORKTOPIA AND SHE'S AWESOME. READ HER STORIES! **

**IM NOW LOOKING FOR SOME STORIES TO READ. IF YOU HAVE ANY PLEASE SHARE THEM WITH ME IN YOUR REVIEW. **

**REVIEW AND TELL ME WHATS UP? YEAH. **


End file.
